Pokemon New Age
by Vryzz
Summary: Pokemon have grown intelligent leading to humans fearing their power. This fear resulted in a war between the two races. In this world, one Meowth will fight for a brighter future for everyone. Starts in 1st person POV and moves to 3rd at chapter 5. Want to see your OC in Pokemon New Age? See Chapter 10 Author's Notes for details.
1. Chapter 1

**Anything Canon, such as Pokemon designs and moves, is property of Nintendo, Game Freak, Creatures INC, Pokemon USA, Satoshi Tajiri and Shogakukan Production Co. Please support the official release!**

**Table of Contents and Summary**

**Overview**

The year is 2424. The world has been at war now for longer than most people can remember. In the year 2366 distrust between humans and Pokemon finally came to a head. The humans, fearful of the power held by the Pokemon, unleashed their machines to try and balance the scales. The machines created by humans proved to be so great of a match against the raw power held by the Pokemon, that in order to survive, the remaining Pokemon were forced to organize into an army and train in their natural strengths. As of the present, humankind has established a stronghold in the Unova region, specifically Castelia City while Pokemon have created their stronghold in the caverns of Mt. Coronet of the Sinnoh region.

It is here in the recesses of Mt. Coronet where our story begins and one Pokemon will question everything he has come to know…

**Table of Contents**

_Arc 1_

Chapter 2: Setting the scene

Chapter 3: Return to the battlefield, meeting the rest of the squad

Chapter 4: Shoteneko vs. Bruiser

Chapter 5: Battle for Verdanturf Part 1

Chapter 6: Battle for Verdanturf Part 2

Chapter 7: Recuperation and Investigation

Chapter 8: Battle for Mt. Chimney: A shocking realization

_Arc 2_

Chapter 9: Resistance in Fallarbor Town!

Chapter 10: Time to take the town;The Birth of a new Movement

Chapter 11: Plans for the future. What drives our heroes?

Chapter 12: Three way struggle for Mt. Chimney. Battle against the Desert Fox.

Chapter 13: Light's plan in action. You must take command!

**AN: Hello readers, this is my first fanfic about a war in the world of Pokemon. I've always wondered how humans aren't afraid of Pokemon and all of their power, so I made a fanfic about it. This chapter sets the scene for the series but next chapter the plot will actually begin. Let me know what you think.**

**Update(10/27/14): Since this Chapter was all about giving information about the story anyways, I thought I'd give it an upgrade with a Table of Contents and Chapter titles.**

**Update(11/10/14):Would you like to see your own OC in Pokemon New Age? See the Author's Notes at the end of Chapter 10 for details.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Uhh. Where am I?" Off to my left a Chansey answered.

"Welcome back Shoteneko. You're in the medical bay in Mt. Coronet. You were knocked out during the attack on Slateport City and brought here."

"That's right, the attack to cut off the human's supply lines. Did we win? What about the rest of my team? Were they able to make it through the rest of the battle without a scout?" I asked anxiously. I needed to know, so much was riding on that battle.

Without the port in Slateport, the enemy would have to find another way to ship resources found in Hoenn to Unova to eventually be used in their war machines.

"Unfortunately, the attack was unsuccessful and the rest of the attack force retreated back to Verdanturf. On the bright side, the rest of your team made it through the battle. Flamerunner was simply forced to megaevolve during the battle and cover both your position as scout and his own as team leader."

In the military, we Pokemon are set into squads of three and these squads act under the command of those higher on the food chain. Each squad needs someone to fill one of three roles, leader, tank, and scout.

Leaders of each squad are almost always able to megaevolve if the situation calls for it. Due to this many squad leaders are usually able to cover another role in their squad. My squad leader, Blaziken, codename Flamerunner, is able to megaevolve in order to cover both the scout position and the leader position when needed.

Tanks are the muscle of each squad, able to take a hit and dish out three more. They are the main offensive force of each squad and are usually sent to take care of the most heavily armored parts of the enemy's formation. Druddigon, codename Bruiser, the tank on my squad often works in tandom with squad leader Flamerunner as both of them boast hefty attack power.

The final position available on a squad is that of a scout. Scouts focus solely on speed. Their job is to simply spy on the enemy, take note on what is seen and then get out as quick as possible. What is seen is then reported to the squad leader who then formulates a strategy to take on the enemy. During intense battles, scouts are often used as distractions against the enemy in order to clear the way for the bigger guns, which is how I was knocked out in the most recent battle for Slateport.

Chansey continued "You've been out for a few days but other than that you are perfectly healthy for a Meowth. I suggest you take it easy here in Mt. Coronet for a few days before heading back to the front lines."

"Ok." I quickly replied. Perhaps while off the front lines I can learn a couple new moves to delay my inevitable return to our makeshift hospital.

After the great schism between humans and Pokemon all important literature, such as historical documents, books detailing Pokemon moves and those describing technology were taken to the headquarters of each race. Those which did not find their way to either Castelia or Mt. Coronet were either lost or destroyed.

While walking to the library I tried to decide which move I wanted to try and learn. I already knew lots of physical attacks such as Slash, Shadow Claw, and Fury Swipes and a couple of speed enhancers with Agility and Double Team. Perhaps it was time to try and learn a special attack. Although they may not be powerful at first, it may give me some type coverage.

I walked into the library with the fullest intent to learn a new useful move for battle but I was soon drawn to different book, "The Slash, A Legacy of a Hero" Inside it detailed the exploit of a Meowth from the olden times, before the great schism. All of the Slash's moves and exploits were detailed in the book and reading it had always been a guilty pleasure of mine. The only reason I had not learned many of the Slash's moves was because it was forbidden by the highest ranks of the military. They believed that anyone who supported Slash enough to learn his moves would also support his beliefs and cause an insurrection in the ranks.

Although it knew it was forbidden, I desperately wanted to master the same fighting style as my childhood hero, Slash. Ignoring my conscious' repeated attempts to convince me otherwise, I checked out the book went back to my quarters and began reading about three of Slash's greatest, and most versatile, attacks: Shadow Ball, Dark Pulse and Thunderbolt.

**AN: **Hello readers, here is the first actual chapter of plot, giving some background on our hero and the structure of the military he is a part of. Next chapter we will hopefully meet Flamerunner and Bruiser and you see the unique ways in which Shoteneko will be using his new moves. Until next time!

**PS: **For the purposes of this story, Pokemon will be able to learn as many moves as they would like. Since each Pokemon is now more intelligent, it would only be proper to allow the to learn more than the mandatory 4 moves. These learned moves can also be used in ways other than directly attacking the opponent(this will hopefully be shown in the next chapter).


	3. Chapter 3

New chapter everybody!

It has been three days since I awoke from my battle induced slumber and head command has sent orders for me to return to the front lines. Intelligence is showing signs of the humans preparing for an attack against our stronghold in Verdanturf.

"Darn" I thought to myself, "I wish I had a few more days in private to continue perfecting my new moves." Since deciding on which moves to learn I have been working on them nonstop as a sort of physical therapy to prepare me for my return to the battlefield.

Although it takes some concentration, I can now generate shadow balls at will. With time and usage of the technique, the effort to create a single shadow ball should decrease. While great strides have been made on shadow ball, I have little progress to show for the other two techniques, both due to difficulty and lack of time. I can only create sparks when I try to perform a thunderbolt, and next to no progress was made on dark pulse as I thought I may be easier to learn after mastering shadow ball.

As the time drew near I began walking toward the teleportation chamber and soon became very anxious. Will the rest of my squad recognize where I came up with the ideas for my new moves?  
>Their suspicions will be heightened since both Slash and I are Meowths but other than that there is no logical connection between my moves and Slash's right?<p>

After mentally berating myself for my choice of new moves I found that I had arrived at the teleportation chamber. Inside an Abra waited to take me to my destination.

Since the beginning of the war certain psychic types such as Abra were specially trained to be able to teleport themselves and others over long distances, allowing for easy scouting, spying and transportation unparalleled by the humans. Since Abras tend to sleep all day, most are simply relegated to transportation duty until they evolve, at which point they become a much more valuable resource.

I walked up to Abra and stated my orders. "I am Shoteneko and I have orders from high command to return to Verdanturf and prepare for battle."

"…." Abra replied. Although nothing was said, I could tell Abra understood his orders.

I placed a hand on one of Abra's shoulders and soon the scenery faded away and was replaced by that of the military camp of Verdanturf.

After returning I returned to my normal duties. No hero's welcome, no one waiting for me to return, just each individual focused on their current task for the glory of the cause.

A loudspeaker turned on and announced "A mandatory tactical meeting will be held in 15 minutes to discuss the defense of Verdanturf. All available troops should attend."

"No rest for the weary." I thought to myself and began to walk to the main pavilion where tactical meeting were always held.

Once everyone arrived, the commander, a Reuniclus, began "Welcome everyone. We have received reports from our scouts that the humans are beginning to mobilize their troops toward Verdanturf and the creation of a defense strategy has become imparitive."

At this point I noticed the rest of my squad on the opposite side of the room and subtly nodded to them. They nodded back indicating they noticed my presence and that we should convene after this meeting for a debriefing of our own.

"A large regiment of tanks have been dispatch from Mauville and are heading west toward our position." Reuniclus continued. "We need to send the squads most familiar with the forest surrounding the city to lay in wait. Perhaps they can surprise the enemy and reduce the percentage of the force that makes it to the city."

There is no way this is the only part of Reuniclus' plan. He is known as an expert tactician thoughout the ranks of the military. "As you know, the humans are also equipped with aerial troops. Some of those capable of flight should stay on standby on the mountain to the North of the town. Once the enemy is engaged in battle with the ground forces, you will take flight and provide the final blow needed to end the battle."

As I ran through the plan in my head I found myself once again impressed by the prowess of the commander. It was a brilliant strategy but it hinged on one fact, that the ground forces could hang on long enough and weaken the enemy enough so that the final push by aerial forces would be successful.

"With that, all troops are dismissed to remain on standby for the upcoming attack. That is all." Reuniclus finished. After that everyone left the war room and I met up with Flamerunner and Bruiser.

"Shoteneko, glad to see you back!" Bruiser greeted me. "You were hurt pretty badly after that battle but don't worry about it, me and Flamerunner beat 'em down 10x worse they got you."

"Yes, we got revenge for you after you were knocked out." Flamerunner confirmed. "Did you do any training while you back at Mt. Coronet?"

"Actually I did. I went to the library and chose a couple of new moves to learn."

Training always intrigued Bruiser. "New moves huh? How about we have a little battle to see if you are combat ready?"

"I wouldn't be back if I weren't combat ready. Bring it on Bruiser!" I quickly replied.

"You just returned to camp and it's late. Get some rest and then you can spar in the morning." Flamerunner, always being the sensible leader said.

"OK" we both replied.

**AN: **Here we have the introduction of Bruiser and Flamerunner. Next chapter I will try my hand at writing an actual battle. Also feel free to review and leave some constructive criticism(God knows this isn't perfect stuff). Until next time!


	4. Chapter 4

At the crack of dawn I arrived at the battlefield to see Bruiser all ready warming up for our sparring session.

"You that worried about my beating your butt that you feel the need to warm up?" I quipped

"Nah I just thought that it would be rude to waste your time in a battle you can't win, so I thought I'd warm up to end it quickly for ya." Bruiser replied

"Enough of this!" Flamerunner said, suddenly appearing on the scene. "If you want to spar, you better start soon, one can't be sure when the humans will begin their strike on the encampment."

Both of us nodded in affirmation and went to our respective sides of the field.

"OK, Battle start"

As soon as Flamerunner gave the command I was rocketing toward Bruiser using an Agility attack. Once I was a few feet away from Bruiser I launched my offensive attack. "Night Slash!" I yelled.

"Chip Away" Bruiser yelled back.

Both of us began to launch countless numbers of our respective attacks. While my attacks were faster thanks to the Agility, Bruiser was able to use his superior reach to block most of my attacks. Those that did get through his guard did little damage thanks to his high defense stat.

As I began to wear down, Bruiser decided to begin his offensive assault. "Superpower!" He yelled and as he was cloaked in a bright light I knew any momentum I had was now gone.

I was forced on the defensive due to the nature of superpower. If one of Bruiser's punches landed, since Superpower is a fighting type move powered up by his ability Sheer Force, I would be heavily damaged and essentially be handing the victory to him. I needed to create some distance between us.

"Double Team"

Ten images of me appeared on the field between myself and Bruiser. These double team images are created by the user rapidly moving between each of the positions. Masters of Double Team know how to use the move to "skip" the position of the image being attacked, causing the image to disappear.

"You think you can hide behind a little misdirection, too bad. Earthquake."

I was forced to abandon all of my Double Team images as I jumped into the air. My position revealed, I had no choice but to attack.

"Shadow Ball"

"Ha, there you are. Flamethrower!" **BOOM**

Although Bruiser was able to get off his flamethrower, the shadow ball had already gotten close enough so that the resulting explosion would damage Bruiser.

I landed on the ground just before the smoke cleared, revealing small burns all across Bruiser's body. He was breathing heavily. The toll of Superpower and the explosion on his body must be coming due. This worked to my advantage.

Just like the beginning of the battle I once again used Agility and began a charge toward a now tired Bruiser. As he prepared a Dragon Claw I made my move. Instead of attacking from the front as I had in the beginning of the battle, I used my superior speed to duck under his arm to attack him from behind with a small barrage of Fury Swipes. When Bruiser began to turn around, I accented my attack with a kick from both of my legs, sending him sliding back a few feet.

"You may be fast but your attacks lack bite. It's like I'm being beaten to death by papercuts." Bruiser taunted. He wants me to get angry and lose my focus. While my attacks aren't that strong he is still breathing heavily. I have the upper hand. "Unfortunately for you, I still have a trick or two left up my sleeve. Outrage!"

"Oh crap" were the only words I was able to get out before I went flying. Outrage unleashes all of a dragon's power all at once, allowing for massive damage to be done to the opponent.

_Darn _I thought to myself as I tried to block some of Bruiser's onslaught. _All of that training and I still can't hold a candle to Bruiser's strength._ As I became gradually more frustrated with myself, I came to the realization that Bruiser's attacks were becoming easier to dodge.

When I looked to find the cause I found yellow sparks. _Yes, by becoming frustrated I unconsciously began to spark, like if I tried to use Thunderbolt. The sparks are slowing Bruiser's arms just enough so that I can dodge them._

Realizing that most of his attacks were now missing Bruiser disengaged and ended his outrage attack. "Ow. What was that you were using for defense just now? " Bruiser asked. "It still smarts and my attack is over."

"Don't worry your pretty little head over it. It's just one of the techniques I've been learning. You'll see its full power soon enough."

"Fine, be that way, I guess I'll just have to force that power out of you. Dragon Rage."

Just like that, the battle resumed with Bruiser launching an onslaught of Dragon Rages to keep me at a distance.

_Outrage takes up a lot of power. He's using a weak attack like this to just replenish his power reserves, most likely for one final attack._ Even though I know now would be an opportune time to strike, Outrage took its toll on me as well. It is at the point where Bruiser's weak barrage of Dragon Rages was actually driving me back.

"Are you ready for the grand finally Shoten? Here it comes: Hyper Beam!"

Dang he really does want me to show him everything I have. My only chance to win this battle is to try and launch a Thunderbolt, even if the technique is imperfect. There is no way that a Shadow Ball is going to stop that thing.

My mind made up I tried to reenter the state of mind I had while being attacked by Outrage, but found I couldn't. There wasn't any play for me. I was going to lose. All of that work and I was still going to lose!

When my despair reached its peak, and the Hyper Beam was right on top of me, instead of simply taking the hit and ending the battle like I was expecting, my hands began to move on their own and I heard a distant yell of "Dark Pulse"

It took a couple of seconds to register that the one who yelled was me and that I was using my newest technique, the one I had practiced the least, to hold off a Hyper Beam!

As my joy rose, the power of the Dark Pulse waned, creating an explosion that threw me backwards.

"That's it. The battle is over. Bruiser is the winner." Flamerunner called the match as soon as he assessed the damage I had taken.

"Those are some serious moves you have there Shoten. I did not see that last Dark Pulse coming."

"Thanks Bruiser, though to be perfectly honest, neither did I."

"You two get healed up immediately." Flamerunner ordered "The humans are mobilizing and all troops are being ordered to their battle stations."

**AN: **Hello readers. There you go, the first Pokemon battle has been written. Next Chapter we will see a battle between the two sides and you will see the caliber of technology that humans are capable of in this story. Feel free to leave a review. Bye


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hello readers. I hope you enjoy the new chapter. Be warned that I have changed the point of view from 1st to 3rd person. Hopefully it makes for a better story.**

The camp was a flurry of activity when Shoteneko and Bruiser emerged from the medical tent. Every operative was being sent to his or her battle station. Cooperation from everyone was needed to face against the humans.

"Hard to believe this camp was nearly deserted yesterday." Shoteneko said.

"Well we didn't have the confirmation of an impending attack yesterday. Now that we do, soldiers on the mend from previous battles were probably eager to return and fight alongside their comrades." Bruiser replied.

Shoteneko's squad was stationed in the forest outside of the town. As there was only one road large enough for the humans' tanks to move down, the commanders were hoping to gain the element of surprise and wipe out a large portion of the enemy's firepower before the battle wore on. The sooner it was deemed the battle could be easily won, the sooner the Air squad would be called in to finish the job.

"All right you two, stay sharp. The enemy is only a mile away and closing fast and if you feel you're in a bad situation, be sure to contact me so I can pull you out. Is that clear?"

"Yes Flamerunner, sir!"

"Good, now prepare your-"

No-one heard the final syllable as bombs began to drop into the forest. The leader of the human's battalion had foreseen this type of tactic and decided to bomb the forest to reduce the Pokemon's cover.

While the job of a plane had not changed much since the beginning of the war, the ways in which they were done had changed drastically. Humans learned how to feed electricity into rocks from Chargestone cave to induce floating. By changing the way and intensity of the charge being sent into the rock, pilots can maneuver even better than in their old machines. The weapons attached to the plane also received an upgrade. Rather than continuing to use projectile weapons, scientists were able to replicate Hyper Beam on a smaller scale and attached this device to the planes. Although it still lacks the punch of the original, its implementation allowed old bombers to be retrofitted and put back into service, greatly increasing the size of their aerial forces.

"Holy crap!"

After the initial blast, Shoteneko had split up from the squad and was currently hopping from tree to tree to both avoid being hit by one of the falling bombs and scout the position of the enemy.

"There they are. Flamerunner, I have an attack squad at my coordinates. It looks they have about 5 lightweights with a couple of heavys right behind them.

"Roger that Shoten, I'll be headed your way soon. Try to lure the lightweights toward me so we can take them out all out."

"OK boss"

In order to deal with the superior physical strength of the Pokemon, humans had once again turned to technology to bridge the gap. The antigravity technology being implemented in the planes was put to use on a smaller scale retrofitting tanks to function in the same way. This new breed of tanks was now faster and packed a heavier punch than their previous incarnation but at the cost of some armor, coining the nickname: lightweights.

One of the greatest technological achievements that humankind had accomplished since the start of the war was the creation of Knight Frame. Utilizing magnetic monopoles found deep beneath the White Treehollow, sufficient power can be created to operate large humanoid robots called Knights. These knights can be outfitted with all sorts of weaponry from swords to "handheld" versions of what the tanks use. This vast array of weaponry lead to the nickname: heavy.

Shoteneko grabbed a few nearby rocks and began to throw them at the nearby tanks yelling "Hey over here. Come and get me ya morons." Before retreating into the forest

This statement, the blow to the pride, always got them and 3 of the 5 tanks began to pursue him into the forest. Each tank began to fire their blaster to try and hit the one who dared cross them. Shoteneko avoided each of the shots through the use of Agility all the while throwing an occasional Shadow Ball back at them, not so much to try and take them out but to make sure they stayed interested.

Eventually the inevitable happened and the branch that Shoteneko landed on snapped, landing him right in front of the oncoming tanks.

_This is bad _He thought. _Guess I have no choice but to try a Thunderbolt or Dark Pulse_.

But before he could gather the necessary energy for either move, a scarlet blur burst from the nearby forest and slammed into the nearest tank with a fiery brilliance.

"Shoten, you OK?

"I'm fine Flamerunner. Thanks."

"No problem. I got one of them with a Blaze Kick, but the other two got wise and sped off. If take go after one, think you can handle the other?"

"I think so but what about Bruiser. Wouldn't he be able to take it out much easier?"

"That's true but he's busy keeping those bombers and the AKs off of us."

The Air Knights or AKs allowed humanity to match the might of the flying Pokemon just as the Knights had allowed them to match the ground forces. Utilizing the same monopole technology as the Knights these frames have less armor surrounding the pilot and more monopoles to power the antigravity stones embedded in their metal bodies. The entirety of the frame is just the pilot with extensions on their arms and legs covered with monopoles. While these frames can carry the same type of weaponry as their ground counterparts, their peculiarity arises when one looks at the pilots of these crafts. For some unknown reason that both sides of the war can't explain, the compatibility of a pilots with an AK increases if one is female, leading the greater amount of AK pilots as women.

"Be sure to call me if you need me." Flamerunner said.

"Sure thing." Shoteneko replied. Flamerunner then mega evolved before running off in pursuit of one of the tanks.

"I better get going too." Shoteneko then raced off to catch his own tank.

_I'm not strong enough to take one on head on. Perhaps I can use my surroundings to my advantage._

Through the use of Agility, Shoteneko quickly caught up to the escaping tank.

"Now, Slash attack!" Shoteneko then began to cut down some of the larger trees in the vicinity of the escaping tank. With too little time to slow down, the doomed tank simply fired a shot toward its assailant before accepting its fate.

Satisfied with his work, Shoteneko turned on his communicator and asked Bruiser for an update on the course of the battle.

"It's not lookin' good here buddy. Those AKs are tearing us apart. Since Reuniclus won't send in our own aerial forces, we are pretty much screwed unless something big happens."

"I'm free at the moment so let me see if I can track down the location of the enemy commander."

"That's a smart idea Shoten." Flamerunner broke in. "However most of our forces are occupied at the moment either battling the AKs or trying to halt the advance of the ground forces. If you find the commander you are NOT to engage do you understand?"

"Yes, sir." Shoteneko replied before putting away his communicator and speeding off into the forest.

_Moving higher into the trees will give me a better vantage point but also draw the attention of the AKs. Should I move higher? This battle could turn for the worst quickly, I have to try and find the enemy commander at any cost._

Slowly gaining altitude, Shoteneko was able to report the positions of quite a few AKs and a few heavys on the ground, but still had no luck in finding the enemy headquarters.

"Dang it. Where could the base beeee?!" He said before tumbling down a couple branches due to a shot from the sky.

Looking up revealed the shooter to be an AK pilot. She was of an attractive build with flowing red hair which almost seemed to dissolve right into her machine.

"Well well well. What do we have here, a little kitty cat trying to play spy? Well it stinks to be you!" the pilot then pointed her gun once again at Shoteneko and fired.

_I have a pretty firm grip on the Shadow Ball technique. Maybe it's time to try one of the variations I've read about. _"Shadow Ball Shield!"

Shadow Ball Shield is a signature variation of Shadow Ball developed by the ancient hero Slash. Instead of firing the Shadow Ball at the target, one allows the energy to build in their hands, expanding the size and strength of the ball, forming a shield for the user. The concept is not unlike using a dodgeball to block others coming at you.

It being Shoten's first time trying the technique, the shield quickly broke under the pressure of the blaster shot but not before dissipating the offensive shot.

"Dang! What kind of move was that?" The pilot reacted "Guess I'll have to take you seriously." With that, she put away her gun and pulled out a sword out of a scabbard at her hip and began to charge.

_She has a significant size advantage on me. Even though I have a larger offensive arsenal than her, my best option would be to retreat into the forest like I did with the tanks earlier. Maybe She will lose interest._

As Shoten began to retreat into the forest, the AK pilot simply followed him, cutting down any tree that prevented her machine from following her quarry. Instead of causing her to lose interest, instigating a chase seemed to actually be encouraging the enemy to defeat him.

"God, I hate it when they run. Why can't you face your defeat like a man? That's it I'm definitely going to get you now." The pilot taunted. Her anger at Shoten's technique and tactics were creating a burning desire for her to defeat Shoten and fast.

"Fine, you want a fight? Try this on for size, Thunderbolt!"

"That's more like it but sorry, not good enough to get me. Now it's my turn."

The pilot didn't even dodge the Thunderbolt. She simply caught the electricity on her blade and began her rush toward the prey.

"Night Slash!"

With those words, the two combatants began to launch into a flurry of attacks resulting in the clashing of sword and claw. Although each Night Slash was able to match the sword in terms of power, Shoten's combatant had the advantage of both height and weight and used it her advantage, wearing down his defenses until it was child's play to land swings on him.

"That was fun but looks like I'm going to have to end this now." The enemy pilot raised her sword and let its energy grow in preparation for the final strike.

_Dang it. What can I do to block the next swing? Thunderbolt won't do anything. The only move I can come up with is to try another Shadow Ball Shield but even that didn't work quite right last time. _

"Good-bye pipsqueak."

"Ahh screw it. Looks like I don't have a choice. Shadow Ball Shield!"

As the forces collided, sparks flew between the two. The enemy's anger at Shoten's stall tactics finally boiled over as she pulled out her gun once again.

"I have had ENOUGH of you! It was fun at first but I can't take this anymore. I said good-bye so get out of my sight!"

Just before she could pull the trigger a figure cloaked in fire emerged from the forest and knocked her away with a Flamethrower.

"Shoten, are you hurt? Can you move?" Flamerunner asked.

"Just a few scratches boss, I'm fine."

"What happened?"

"I was looking for the enemy commander but got jumped by this chick. Glad you came when you did. I don't think I could have held out any longer."

"Don't just ignore me!" The enemy pilot yelled. "I was about to take you down, now you just ignore me, how dare you."

"Shoten, I'll handle the girl. Retreat into the forest and continue your search for the enemy commander. Just remember my command not to engage. It holds true even more now that you are injured." Flamerunner said.

"OK boss."

The last thing Shoteneko saw before disappearing from view was his squad leader taking on the enemy AK pilot in an aura of flames from his mega evolution.

Shoteneko ran until the sounds of the battle behind him faded to mere whispers on the breeze before he allowed himself to rest by a patch of sitrus berries, to heal his injuries.

"I hope that Flamerunner and Bruiser are doing OK. We've been separated this entire battle. It feels weird not being able to watch each other's backs." He said to himself.

"I wonder what's around here?"

Shoten hadn't walked two feet before hearing a voice in a nearby clearing.

"The enemy is putting up a stronger fight than we were anticipating but rest assured. We have the upper hand and will win the battle."

"I hope so. For your sake, General."

_A General! That means that the enemy base of operations is just beyond this line of trees._

"Base Command. This is Shoteneko reporting that I have found the location of the enemy's commander. What are my orders?"

"This is Base Command. Shoteneko, you are to retreat back to base."

"What?!"

"The enemy was better equipped than originally anticipated. Reuniclus was forced to send out our aerial forces a few moments ago in order to prepare for our retreat. I repeat: your orders are to return to base and prepare to retreat."

"Yes sir."

_The enemy's base ops is right in front of me and I'm ordered to return to base. I can't believe it._

An idea then began to form in Shoten's mind

_I'm pretty much healed thanks to those sitrus berries, what harm will it do to launch a little raid on the human's HQ before heading to base?_

**AN: There you go, the longest chapter yet. Feel free to review with your opinions on the human's weaponry.**

**PS: 10 points to anyone who can guess the inspiration for the AKs**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Get that Meowth! Don't let him escape."

_OK. Maybe attacking the base by myself wasn't the greatest of ideas._ Shoteneko thought to himself.

After making the decision to make a small raid into the enemy headquarters, Shoten came up with a very simple plan: Create some havoc in the camp. Although plenty of chaos was created when he entered the camp and began to destroy some of their buildings and equipment, Shoten didn't think the plan all the way through. By creating lots of havoc in the enemy camp, he was also attracting a lot of hostile activity toward himself, leading to his current situation, being chased around the encampment by a Knight (heavy) while 4 other tanks were in hot pursuit trying to shoot his tail off.

_These guys are smart. They're blocking my escape from the forest to make sure I'm defeated and preventing me from collapsing any trees on them like I did to their buildings. If I want to get out of here in one piece I'll need to use my own strength to break through their blockade. Once I'm in the forest, I might have a shot to defeat them._

"All right here goes nothing. Agility!"

Shoteneko increased his speed in order to flank his pursuers and began to launch into a flurry of Night Slashes on the tanks. The first two exploded from the force of the Night Slashes but the others were able to escape with only a few scratches.

_Dang it. That normally would have gotten all of them. I must be losing power after wrecking the base here. This isn't good._

Now surrounded, the remaining tanks and Knight began to charge their blasters for a final strike against Shoten.

Ever resilient, Shoten yelled "Shadow Ball!" and jumped into the air just as the blasters fired.

The Shadow Ball hit its target just before the blaster could go off, resulting in the tank's destruction. The shots from the other two tanks missed and hit neighboring buildings. The Knight, in an attempt to still hit Shoten after he jumped readjusted his shot and accidentally hit one of his comrades, destroying yet the final tank.

Shoteneko hit the ground and immediately called out "Night Slash" while running toward his final remaining pursuer. The Night Slash, while more effective than an ordinary Slash attack, did very little to phase the Knight, which swiftly counterattacked by bashing Shoten with the butt of its rifle.

"Dang, I'm still not strong enough to take on one of these knights head on. My only shot at escape is going to be running the blockade surrounding the camp."

With a plan still forming in his head Shoten began another charge at the Knight with a Slash attack. Rather than using it though, Shoten ran under the Knight and began a hastily planned retreat.

_OK. I need to hit the blockade fast and hard if I want any chance of escaping. Time to use Agility._

This extra burst of speed allowed Shoten to create some space between him and his former combatant, now chasing him with guns blazing.

As he began to near the blockade, Shoten drew fire from the waiting tanks trying to draw him back into the camp. Rather than do as the enemy wanted, Shoten continued to charge toward them, dodging fire all the while. When Shoten finally reached the edge of the encampment, he gathered as much power as he could and yelled "Thunderbolt!"

The power of the blast was enough to destroy the machines blocking his path, allowing Shoten to make his retreat. He continued to run for another minute before realizing that he had lost his pursuer back at the camp and decided to assess the situation.

"I was so hyped up on adrenaline; I didn't notice taking a few hits from those tanks. There were too many to dodge and still stay a safe distance ahead of the Knight. When I used the Thunderbolt on the tanks, the electricity must have screwed with the Knight's systems; that's the only way I could have gotten away from it."

Before Shoten could make another move he heard a voice call out from the sky "Stop right there infiltrator." With that an AK descended from above the clouds with the pilot pointing her gun directly at Shoten.

_Crap. It makes sense that the commander would call his troops back to defend the headquarters. Now I'm on my own dealing with not only tanks and Knights but also the reinforcement AKs._

The pilot of the AK called out again. "Will you surrender peacefully or are we going to have to fight?"

Shoten responded "Sorry Lady, it's against my principles to surrender peacefully. I'd rather go out in a bang of glory than be carried off to a holding cell."

"Have it your way but you're on your own out here. The Pokemon forces are in retreat and reinforcements are inbound from both the front lines and the base you just ransacked. You won't win."

"You know what they say. You never know what's possible until you try."

"Fine then let's begin shall we?" With those words, the pilot began shooting her gun relentlessly at Shoten, who was barely managing to stay ahead of the blasts.

_Maybe I should have surrendered. The injuries from earlier are more severe than I realized and my power is dropping fast. I don't think I can win._ _I have to try and retreat again._

"Double Team" Shoten cried and 4 identical Meowths appeared on the battlefield.

"What is this pathetic attempt to distract me? A Lady always comes prepared for these types of situations. Gun division." The gun that the AK pilot had previously wielded then split into four at the barrel and each piece then attacked a Double Team image.

"Gah." Shoteneko cried out in pain as the final shot hit the "real" him. "Shadow Ball"

In an attempt to counterattack, Shoten threw a Shadow Ball at one of the BITs, which was easily blocked by the other three who were closing in for an attack on him.

"As you can see there is no escape." The enemy pilot said as she began to explain the true power of her unit. "If you try to attack one of the BITs, the other three will block the move and fighting against three mobile enemies at once prevents you from attacking them physically."

"She's right." As Shoten continued to fight back against the attacking BITs, any attack made was blocked and each attack from a distance that was well out of reach for a physical move. Any move made to retreat from the situation entirely was cut off by the total encirclement of the BITs around him. It was like being surrounded by a swarm of bees.

Reinforcements began to slowly move in and watch the total domination of the spy who had wrecked their base by the BITs. Once a sufficient amount had arrived, the AK pilot said "This is beginning to bore me. It's time to bring you into custody."

With that the BITs suddenly put on a burst of speed and hit Shoten in both of his arms and legs.

The BITs then returned to their owner and reformed the original gun before the pilot said. "He's all yours boys." She then flipped her hair in a small victory pose before flying off toward the base.

The commander who had ordered his capture earlier then moved to stand right on top of Shoten with a boot laying heavily on one of his wounds. "This is the reason you Pokemon won't win this war. Whatever you can do we can reproduce and improve on with technology."

"What will…happen…to me now?" Shoteneko croaked weakly.

"Well since you destroyed our base, you will be punished accordingly, most likely with some type of torture to squeeze you dry of any information that could help us in future battles." The commander explained. "After that you will either be disposed of or if you are lucky be subjected to various experiments to help us develop our technology even further. Kinght units G-30 thru 35, you will be tasked with taking this mongrel back to base and someone see to it that the pilot of the AK that captured this beast receives special accommodations for her work. That is all."

With that one of the Knights picked up the broken body of Shoteneko and began to head back to base with most of the other troops in tow.

_No, No, NO. I can't let it end here. _Shoten thought. _I want to live to see a peaceful world where heroes like the Slash can once again roam. _As these thoughts flashed through Shoten's head small sparks began to emanate from his body.

_I have to become stronger. I've never been strong enough to make a difference when it really mattered. _The sparks coming off of Shoteneko's body began to intensify.

_I need more power. I need MORE POWER! _As these final thoughts formed in Shoten's head, his frustration exploded into reality, unconsciously turning the already active sparks into an even more powerful move: Thunder. The sheer power of the move destroyed the guard of Knights carrying him to the human base, along with any other machines within a couple of feet of the blast. The remaining power turned into a pillar of light extending into the sky for the entire battlefield to see.

(Bruiser POV)

"Darn, these AKs do not wanna give up." Bruiser said to himself as yet another AK descended toward him and his retreating faction.

_I don't have much left in the tank but I have to be sure that the rest of this faction is able to escape. "_Dragon Claw!"

The weak Dragon Claw was caught easily on the blade of the AK which countered by kicking Bruiser back into the thick trunk of a tree.

"Time to finish this." The pilot said and raised her sword to deal the finishing blow to Bruiser.

Before the strike could come, a loud explosion followed by a pillar of light appeared on the battlefield, well behind the lines of the humans. The AK pilot, distracted by the sudden appearance of light, hesitated in delivering her attack, giving Bruiser time to yell "Outrage"

Bruiser's Outrage caught the pilot off guard and was able to take the machine out despite its lowered power.

"Press the attack! The enemy is distracted. We might be able to pull somethin' out of this battle yet." Bruiser yelled.

Inwardly he wondered _I wonder what could have caused release of that much energy,_ before rejoining the battle himself.

(Flamerunner POV)

Whoever this AK was, they were very skilled. Despite the order to retreat, which was given quite some time ago, Flamerunner had been unable to disengage from the tenacious redhead pilot.

"Fire punch!" Flamerunner yelled as he charged his opponent once again.

"Bring it on! Even if you did destroy my sword with a Sky Uppercut, I can take you without it." The enemy pilot replied, charging with fist raised.

Both had exhausted nearly every resource available to them. The AK pilot had used all of the power available in her guns over the course of the battle with Flamerunner blocking every shot with a Flamethrower. Since the Sky Uppercut that broke the sword, both combatants were running on fumes. When the pillar of light appeared, both Flamerunner and the pilot stopped to look at what had happened.

"Daaaaaang." The AK pilot said, mouth agape at what was being witnessed.

"What is that?" Flamerunner said with an equal amount of amazement.

"Scarlett, can you read us Scarlett?" The pilot's communicator suddenly came online.

She quickly responded "Scarlett here. What is that thing?"

"No one knows. The only thing known at this point is that it took out a large number of troops near our headquarters, and that the ensuing confusion is allowing the enemy to turn the tide."

"Thanks for the info. What are my orders?" Scarlett asked.

"You are to come back to base. Our command structure is in shambles. We'll need to regroup and attack again at a later date."

"Fine. We'll call this round a draw Blaziken, but be warned next time we meet on the battlefield, it **will **be a fight to the finish. Understand?"

"Very well Scarlett. I will look forward to our next match."

_A large pillar of light appearing near the enemy headquarters. That's where Shoten was when he last radioed in. He couldn't possibly be the cause of this could he?_

**AN: Hello all. Another chapter and the end of the Battle for Verdanturf. Next time: the aftermath. Using a technique that powerful has to have some consequences. If you liked the story, have questions, or have tips on how I can improve leave a review, you will be acknowledged.**


	7. Chapter 7

After the appearance of the light pillar, the momentum of the battle shifted, allowing the Pokemon forces to push back the disheveled human forces. In their retreat, human forces were careful to avoid the area where the pillar had appeared, as they had already lost so much there. When Pokemon forces came to investigate the scene, all they found were the charred remains of a few Knights and an unconscious Meowth sitting in the middle of the rubble.

"Doctor, he seems to be regaining consciousness!"

"What happened? Why do I feel like I was hit with a dump truck?" Shoteneko said groggily. Looking around the room revealed the presence of both Bruiser and Flamerunner. Both of his squad mates had been worn out after the battle but had not been among the severely injured.

"They found ya on the battlefield buddy, right where that pillar of light appeared. Was that you?" Bruiser asked.

"I think it was. All I remember is being captured and a great sense of fear coming over me. I guess it must have been released as a Thunderbolt attack."

"You were weakened and tired at that point though. How did you create an attack that powerful on such little power? It shouldn't be possible." Flamerunner stated.

"I believe I can explain that." said Doctor Audino as he stepped into the room. "Shoten was in the hospital shortly before the last battle and comparing his condition then to now he has had a significant amount of muscle loss over that time."

"How is that possible?!" Shoten said. I've been training nearly nonstop since my last hospital visit in order to prevent a return."

"Exactly as I thought." The doctor replied. "I believe that you created that pillar of light on the battlefield by cannibalizing your own body. You used what little power you had to destroy some of your muscle mass, releasing more energy for your attack. This effect snowballed until the end result of the light pillar was produced."

"Dude that is awesome, ya gotta teach me how to do that!" Bruiser stated amazed at what Shoten had done.

"I would advise against that." said Audino. "Shoten got off lucky this time in that his attack stopped. If he had continued to push more into the attack, he very well could have turned his entire body mass into energy and been wiped out completely."

"Have there been any previous cases of this occurring?" Flamerunner asked.

"Not that I know of." Audino replied. "If you check the library, perhaps you might be able to find some older cases there."

"I'll do that. Recover quickly Shoten, you never know when the next battle might occur." With that Flamerunner left to do more research into what Shoten had unconsciously done.

"You're most likely very physically weak right now so I would advise against strenuous activity but other than that, you're free to leave anytime you wish Shoteneko."

"Thanks Doc. I won't overdo it but I need to start training to regain the strength I lost in the last battle." Shoten replied. _If I'm able to use a Thunderbolt that powerful; that will open the door to using another one of the Slash's unique moves: Magnet Lift._

Flamerunner's POV

_Something just doesn't add up. _Flamerunner thought to himself. _First Shoten learns these new moves and ways to use them, like that Shadow Ball Shield, which looked very familiar for some reason, and then he learns of a way to unleash huge amounts of power that he didn't know before. Shoten is hiding something I have to find out what it is._

While in the library, Flamerunner combed various medical journals trying to find other occurrences of body-canalization. After a solid day of searching Flamerunner decided on a change in approach to his search.

_I'm going about this in the wrong way. Rather than searching for other instances of this occurring, I should be focusing on Shoten and how he learned of it._

The following day after Shoteneko and Bruiser went out to train, Flamerunner stayed back to search Shoten's room. Nothing was found. The closest thing to incriminating evidence found in Shoten's belongings was a couple of mangas stashed away with his weights.

"Great other than learning he's been cheating a little in his training, I'm getting nowhere in my investigation of Shoteneko." Flamerunner said to himself. "If he is hiding something he'll slip up eventually and when he does, I'll be there to find out exactly what has been happening."

Shoteneko POV

_My God! I did more damage to myself than I thought._

The day following his release from the hospital, the first thing Shoten did was make an assessment of how much damage had been done to his body. All of his abilities had decreased with the largest hits coming in Defense, Special Defense and his endurance.

"On the bright side at least learning these new techniques has come in handy." Shoten said to himself. He then proceeded to pull out a piece of paper from his uniform. On it were notes on how to perform some of the greatest techniques of the ancient hero Slash.

Rather than taking the book with him from Mt. Coronet, Shoten had simply made notes on some of the most useful techniques, such as the Shadow Ball Shield, and returned the book to the library stating he used it for insight into the mind of the enemy. If Shoten had brought the book to base camp and someone recognized the techniques he was using, he would be thrown out in a heartbeat. While that risk was still present even without the book, it was greatly reduced.

"Looks like I'm going to have to work to regain my strength before I can make any more progress on these techniques." Shoten said. "Maybe I'll start with a traditional kata to regain some physical attack strength and then begin working on my special moves."

While working through his exercises, Shoteneko's mind began to drift to his squad mates, specifically Flamerunner. _Ever since I woke up, Flamerunner has been acting quite strangely. Is he suspicious of how I was able to make that pillar of light? Because I don't know myself. Or could it be that he has caught on to my use of the Slash's techniques? He did see me use the Shadow Ball Shield before stepping in to fight the AK pilot but did he recognize it?_

"Shoten!" a voice interrupted

"GAH" Shoten exclaimed and quickly lost balance, falling face first onto the floor. "What is it Flamerunner?"

"Commander Reuniclus has called all troops to arms. We are starting a counterattack and going to be going after their base on Mt. Chimney. Are you ready?"

"As ready as I can be. Lets go."

**AN: Sorry, slightly shorter chapter and some filler/setup for our next battle on Mt. Chimney. Will Shoteneko's secret be revealed? How will he fare in battle with some of his stats impaired? Find out next time on Dragon Ball..I mean Pokemon New Age!**


	8. Chapter 8

After their defeat in the Battle for Verdanturf, there were too few survivors to mount a sufficient defense at the base in Mauville so the remaining soldiers retreated to the nearest encampment, Mt. Chimney. The Pokemon Commander, Reuniclus, recognized this weakness and decided to strike while the iron was hot. If the Pokemon forces are able to take Mt. Chimney from the humans, it would cut off their supply line north, allowing that territory to fall into the hands of the Pokemon giving them a firm foothold from which to launch their attacks in Hoenn.

"OK. We've almost arrived at the foot of Mt. Chimney. Shoten, Bruiser, let's review the battle plan."

"Sure thing Flamerunner." Shoten replied.

"Sounds good boss." Bruiser said.

"In this battle we must stick to the traditional battle strategies especially since we're not all at 100%. The enemy has the upper ground and therefore the advantage in the fight." Flamerunner explained. " If we can break the line and get sufficient forces behind enemy lines, the battle will be ours."

"OK but how do we break the enemy lines?" Bruiser asked.

"That's where our traditional battle strategies are going to shine. Scouts from various squads positioned around the mountain will isolate and separate units from their frontlines and bring them to the leaders and tanks of the squad where they can be taken out quickly and easily. Once a weak point in the line can be identified, Reuniclus will contact all the troops to organize one final push through their line."

"Sounds like they've been planning this for a while." Shoten said.

"It's been fairly obvious that we need a staging area for our troops if we want any chance of running the humans out of Hoenn, and a successful attack on Mt. Chimney would accomplish that." Flamerunner said. "Shoten, you should get going. It's time for the operation to being."

"OK." Shoten replied and was off. Within minutes, a squad was found.

"Flamerunner, I have an enemy squad of 2 Knights and 4 tanks. Do I have permission to engage?"

"Yes you do Shoten but bring them back to us quickly. In your weakened state you won't last long against them even if you are running away."

"I know Flamerunner. I'll have them back to you in a couple of minutes. Shadow Ball!"

Shoten threw a Shadow Ball at one of the unaware tanks in order to gain the squads attention and maybe eliminate a target. While it did succeed in the first objective, the Shadow Ball failed to destroy the tank and just exploded harmlessly on the hull, a scorch mark being the only indication that an attack was made in the first place.

Recognizing the aggressive action against them, the squad turned its attention to taking out Shoten, who by this point was using Agility to make a hasty retreat to Flamerunner and Bruiser.

_Dang it, that Shadow Ball should have destroyed the tank; I'm still nowhere near full strength. I'm going to have to keep my speed and evasiveness up during the battle or be out of commission before any of the real action starts._

While both were not at the level they had been during the Battle of Verdanturf, Shoten's speed and evasiveness was more than enough to lure the entire squad to where Bruiser and Flamerunner were lying in wait.

"Here I come! The entire squad is still intact and a little agitated."

"Thanks for the heads up Shoten." Flamerunner replied. As soon as Flamerunners reply was complete, Shoteneko came bursting through the trees with all 6 enemies in tow.

"Now Bruiser! Flamethrower!"

"Dragon Pulse!"

These powerful attacks were enough to destroy 1 of the Knights and 3 of the tanks Shoten had lured their way. The final two enemies had been too close to their squad mate in order to launch an attack without harming Shoten.

"You guys want to take care of the others while you're at it. My attacks aren't doing jack against them right now." Shoten said as he used Double Team to avoid attacks from the other enemies.

"No prob, Shoten. Superpower!" Bruiser yelled.

His attack destroyed the rest of the attacking force leaving only one tank still standing, but too damaged to move.

"Good job guys." Flamerunner said. "Let's get ready to do it again."

This process was repeated for another 2 hours with all of the squads using their scouts to lure small groups of enemies to the rest of the squad. As the enemies front line was wore down, reinforcements were sent from the top of the mountain, weakening the resistance to be faced later in the battle.

**_All troops this is Commander Reuniclus speaking to you directly through a telepathic link. A sufficiently large gap in the enemy line has been found on the east side of the mountain. All available troops are to position themselves there and infiltrate the enemy's line. Once behind their lines, you will receive further instructions._**

Over the course of the battle, Shoten's squad had received relatively little damage. Shoten received a slew of bruises on his claws from attempting, and failing, to damage the enemy machines and from shots grazing his body. Bruiser and Flamerunner fared far better than Shoten, since they were not actively aggravating the enemy. Both were growing tired from repeated exertion of powerful moves but had very little damage otherwise.

"Most of our forces have climbed behind enemy lines, where are our orders?" Shoten wondered.

"Reuniclus is a good tactician but has very little battlefield experience." Flamerunner explained. "Due to this he often miscalculates the capabilities of his troops, such as their speed causing a delay in orders, or miscalculating strength such as in the last battle."

**_This is your Commander again. All squads with Pokemon capable of using earthquake are to line the mountain and on my signal unleash your attacks at once. This will eliminate the remaining troops below us. The rest of our forces will advance up the mountain and overwhelm the base with numbers. Thank you all for your service. Victory is in our sights!_**

"Not a bad plan." mused Flamerunner as he Shoten and Bruiser began to move to their position in the Northwest of Mt. Chimney. "Rather than expending more of our strength on individual units, we can take out nearly all of the remaining resistance by using the mountain to our advantage."

"Be sure to stay sharp guys." Shoten said. "If we get attacked from above while you guys are launching your attack, I'm still too weak to do any real damage to them."

"Don't worry 'bout it Shoten. Stand right near us as we launch the attack and if any enemies appear, let us know."

"OK Bruiser, I'll do that." Shoten replied.

After Shoten's squad reached their position, they once again waited on the orders from Reuniclus to launch the final attack.

**_Everyone should be in position at this point. We will launch the attack on the count of three. One_**

Flamerunner and Bruiser began to gather the power necessary to launch the earthquake.

**_Two_**

Shoten positioned himself between his two squadmates and looked up the mountain trying to keep a sharp eye out for any incoming enemies.

**_Three! Launch the attack NOW!_**

"Earthquake!" Both Flamerunner and Bruiser yelled as they poured their remaining energy into the attacks. The simultaneous use of Earthquake around the mountain began to cause a massive landslide, sending debris and rocks flying down at the remaining troops at the bottom of the mountain.

_So far so good no enemies yeeeet. _

Shoten, tired from his exertions earlier in the battle, didn't realize that the Earthquake attack was going to be the strongest right between Bruiser and Flamerunner and positioned himself their anyway. As the mountain crumbled, the rocks beneath Shoten broke and he went tumbling down the hill and directly into the path of even more debris.

"Shoten are you all right?!" Flamerunner yelled over the roar of the landslide. "Look out for that rock!"

The indicated rock was a good three times larger than Shoten and barreling straight for him. With Flamerunner and Bruiser channeling their energy into the Earthquake, they didn't have enough energy to launch an attack to save their friend.

"Oh God I hope this works. Shadow Ball Shield!" Shoten yelled. Little did he know that as soon as he launched his defensive technique, a look of recognition shot through Flamerunner's face.

Flamerunner POV

_That's it. That's where I know that technique from. It's a forbidden technique of the heretic the Slash. All soldiers are taught in basic training that using his techniques can be considered high treason. Why does Shoten know this technique?_

"Everything OK boss?" Bruiser asked, seeing the look of shock plastered on his squad leader's face.

"Bruiser, I want you to listen to me very carefully. Shoten is using a forbidden technique of the heretic Slash. This as you know constitutes high treason against our cause-

"Because anyone who uses his techniques may share his human sympathizing tendencies, I know. So what can we do about it?"

"I hate to say this but after the landslide ends and Shoten has put all his power into the Shadow Ball Shield, we are going to have to eliminate him. If it is found that we were aware of Shoten's use of forbidden techniques, we too could be labeled as traitors."

"OK Flamerunner. With him low on power and still suffering from the effects of his attack in the Battle of Verdanturf, it should be an easy fight." Bruiser commented.

Soon after Bruiser made his final statement, the landslide began to calm enough so that Shoten could climb to safety.

"Phew, that was close. I almost got swept away by the land- What are you doing" Shoten exclaimed as Flamerunner launched a Fire Punch at his squad member.

Shoteneko POV

"Shoten, the technique you just used was a signature technique of the Slash. How did you learn it?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Shoten lied. "I just used my Shadow Ball in such a way so that I would be able to survive the landslide."

"You LIE!" Flamerunner exclaimed tearfully. "You even used the proper name of the technique. I'm sorry but you are now a traitor to the cause of Pokemon and must be eliminated."

After Flamerunner's tearful statement declaring Shoten an enemy to the cause, both Bruiser and Flamerunner began launching attack after attack at Shoten.

"Don't you guys see the good that these techniques can do for our cause?" Shoten pleaded while being pummeled by Blaze Kicks and Dragon Claws. "They helped us to win the Battle of Verdanturf and saved my life here today. Just because the attacks were once used by someone whos views differ from ours doesn't mean we can't use them to bring peace and equality to everyone!"

"To everyone?!" Flamerunner exclaimed as he grabbed Shoten by the throat and carried him to a nearby cliff. "We aren't trying to bring equality to everyone Shoten. We are trying to defeat the enemies who dared to destroy the peace we had shared for so many years and finally declare our superiority just as the humans are trying to do to us."

"Both sides of this war… are evil." Shoten croaked.

"Yes but this is a cruel world Shoten. Both sides have their ideals they are trying to protect. Cohabitation is impossible, so you better look out for number 1." Flamerunner said. "Now if you're not with us, you are against us. Good-bye Shoten."

With that final statement, Flamerunner tossed Shoten off the cliff and to the rocks below.

"Are you sure that was enough to take him out sir?" Bruiser asked.

"We beat him within an inch of his life and then threw him off a huge cliff. If he isn't gone, he's bleeding out at the bottom of the cliff, now come on, we have a battle to finish."

As Flamerunner and Bruiser ran off to rejoin the battle, no one noticed a single claw poke out of the rocks clutching a piece of paper in his hands.

**AN: Hello everyone. This ends the first story arc of Pokemon New Age. Starting next chapter, some huge changes will be coming as the story of Shoteneko does not just end here. New setting, new battles, and new characters(Sorry to those who liked Flamerunner and Bruiser) are coming your way next time.**

**PS: Feel free to leave a review to both tell me how to improve my storytelling and to show your support for the series.**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Check out chapter 1 for a new Table of Contents and chapter titles**

"Well, I think I finally got it" Shoten said as he successfully executed desired technique.

Two months have passed since the Battle of Mt. Chimney and the expulsion of Shoteneko from their ranks due to his use of forbidden techniques. Little do they know that Shoten survived the fall from the cliff and retreated to the deep recesses of Meteor Falls in order to rebuild his strength and perfect the other techniques he had planned on learning prior to his expulsion.

"Finally after two months of hard work I'm right where I want to be." Shoten said to no one in particular. "I've regained the strength I lost during the Battle of Verdanturf and added to it. That in addition to the other techniques I've learned since I started my forced hermitage will make me a force to be reckoned with."

"It's time to leave Meteor Falls and go back to the front lines to end this war once and for all." Shoten declared.

Meanwhile, outside the mountain range….

"Nate, report your status!" a Servine yelled into her communicator.

"I'm flying your way, Momo, but the _Amplifier _has taken some hits. There's only so much an AK can take you know?"

"I have Grunt moving toward your position in his Knight with reinforcements in tow to keep some of the Pokemon off of your tail. If that isn't enough, I'll be there in a couple of minutes once I've formed a battle plan."

The past two months have not gone as the Pokemon had originally planned. Instead of choking off supplies to the North and claiming an easy victory, exerting their influence was met with fierce battling at every step of the way. Many disillusioned with the war abandoned their posts and formed splinter cells, many of which including both Pokemon and humans fighting together.

One of these groups is led by a scheming Servine named Momo who wants to carve out a small neutral state, safe from both sides of the war.

After a quick analysis of the battlefield an idea formed in Momo's head.

"Nate, head due west. Grunt, head northwest and we'll rendezvous there. There is lots of vegetation I can use to our advantage. Can the _Amplifier_ last that long Nate?"

"Don't worry, this thing has been in worse situations and gotten me out just fine. I'll just activate my soundproof shield right quick and hopefully that'll be enough to last me until the rendezvous."

"Don't worry Nate, me and the _Giovanni_ can already see you up there, we'll get you out of this." Grunt broke in.

"You better, you still owe me from the last time we tried to take Fallarbor Town." Nate shot back.

"Guys focus. If we don't take Fallarbor Town this time, our dream for a neutral state will die right here." Momo stated, trying to stress the severity of the situation to her top two lieutenants.

When she had first started the resistance cell a little over a month ago, they had lots of members and support but membership and supplies had been falling steadily from the start. They tried to take Fallarbor countless times over the last month and had failed each time, leading to huge losses in moral each time. Members had been leaving in hordes. Momo finally decided on one final last ditch effort to take Fallarbor Town before they lost the necessary manpower. If they lost, it would be the end of their resistance.

"Here we go, FOR THE GLORY OF TEAM ROCKET!" Grunt yelled as he launched a rocket at the bird Pokemon swarming around Nate and his AK, the _Amplifier_.

"OK. Let me help you out there buddy, Claws on a chalk board!" the _Amplifier_ then released a horrible screeching sound, immobilizing those nearby, allowing Grunt's rocket to hit for maximum damage.

The resulting explosion marked the beginning of the last stand for the small resistance cell.

Shoteneko POV

_I have my goal but how do I go about achieving it?_ Shoten wondered to himself as he exited the caves that had been his home for the past two months. _I can't take on either side alone so I guess the first step would be to find some allies._

"What in the world is all that noise?" Shoten said to himself as he heard rumbles from off in the distance. "Might as well go investigate."

As he drew closer, the noise turned out to be the result of an ongoing battle at the foot of the mountain.

"Hmm, a resistance cell fighting Pokemon forces, they could prove to be useful to me."

Rather than intervening right away, Shoten decided to observe the fighting capabilities of the resistance to see if they would make strong allies and whether or not the battle could be won.

After careful observation, Shoten was able to identify three members who seemed to be, more or less, in charge. The first leader Shoten identified was rather unusual, a male AK pilot who the others were referring to as Nate. While not entirely unheard of, male AK pilots were rare, as women had a higher compatibility with the machines. The uniqueness of the pilot was mirrored by his machine, which seemed to be based on utilizing sound rather than the standard weapons of other AK pilots(swords and blasters). Speakers were set at the shoulders and hips of the machine to maximize the power of his sound based attacks. Acoustic paneling was placed on the arms of the machine to shield the pilot from attacks and for close quarters combat, Nate wielded a simple wooded sword that his machine could vibrate at tremendous frequencies, making a once harmless practice weapon deadly in the heat of battle.

The next leader IDed was the pilot of a Knight who was referred to as Grunt. The Knight, at first glance, looked didn't seem like much, but pilot had modified it to suit his battling style perfectly. Besides the standard weapons carried by Knights, Grunt's carried a rocket launcher, which he was quite fond of using, capable of knocking out entire squads of highly trained Pokemon with a single well paced hit. Once the rocket was fired, Grunt would either charge forward guns blazing or retreat into the legion of Knights that he led in order to hide from the enemy and prepare another rocket strike. The only thing that differentiated his Knight from the others and allowed Shoten to track him through the battle was the presence of a bright R on both arms of his Knight.

Final leader identified arrived slightly later to the fight and seemed to be in charge of tactics for the cell. She was a female Servine who people were calling Momo. Her knowledge of battlefield tactics was above average to be sure, they were even better than Reuniclus's, but what really caught Shoten's eye was the technique she was using to battle: Energy Manipulation.

Energy Manipulation is a variant of the Absorb/Mega Drain/Giga Drain line made famous by the Slash's apprentice Treecko, AKA Night Shade. Rather than simply absorbing power from your enemy and using it to strengthen yourself, the user uses herself was a conduit for any nearby energy, battle related or not, and redistributes it as she sees fit. By absorbing energy from the blaster shots coming toward her and from nearby plants, Momo channeled the energy into specific plants near the enemy, causing them to grow and become deadly.

_This resistance cell is quite strong. They're just what I need in order to start ending the war between Pokemon and humans. _Shoten thought to himself. _Before I enter the battle, I need a disguise though. Shoteneko is dead and that is how it should stay. _Shoten then executed one of the techniques he perfected over the last two months: Dark Pulse armor. Through intense concentration, the user can form a black layer of armor over the entirety of their bodies.

After adding some color to the armor using Thunderbolts controlled in the same manner, Shoten set off to join the battle.

Momo POV

_The battle isn't going to break in our favor. _Momo thought. Although they had fought valiantly and taken down a good number of the enemy's forces, they just kept coming. Her troops were already showing signs of exhaustion and would soon be overwhelmed unless a miracle happened.

"Momo what's the plan?" Nate asked. "The battle sure doesn't look good from where I'm standing."

"Yeah boss lady what's the plan?" Grunt chimed in. "Tell me how I can beat the ever lovin' crap out of more of these jokers."

"I don't know guys." Momo admitted. "We've thrown everything we have against the enemy and it still hasn't been enough. If we can't take Fallarbor Town here then I want to give another resistance cell the best opportunity to do what we couldn't. Nate, send one of your fastest AK pilots to the base of another nearby resistance cell. Tell her to tell the leaders of the cell that Momo's resistance cell has fallen but Fallarbor Town is weak and can be easily taken."

"OK Momo. Are you sure you want to make this our last stand? We could still retreat and rebuild." Nate suggested.

"No, this is the right decision. We've fought too long without any success to recruit new members and many of our old members will most likely leave after this failure. It would be best to take as many as we can with us and leave the door open for another cell."

"As you wish, Commander." Nate replied.

"You heard the boss lady. " Grunt yelled. "No retreat maggots. Take as many of them down as you can. Fight onward FOR THE GLORY OF TEAM ROCKET!"

Before any of the troops could begin their suicidal assault, a slew of lightning bolts descended from the sky, wiping out a large portion of the attacking Pokemon. After the smoke cleared, a Meowth-shaped figure could be seen floating down from the sky almost as if sent by the heavens themselves, unfazed by the massive display of power performed moments before.

"Thank you for your help but who are you?" Momo asked, suspicious of the new arrival to the battlefield.

"It doesn't matter who I am at this point." He responded in an authoritative voice. "Let me ask you a question now. Do you want to win?"

"Wh-What!?" Momo stuttered, caught off guard by the stranger's question.

"Do you want to win this battle?" The black clad stranger repeated.

"Of course but how-"

"Then follow my commands and I will lead your group to victory."

"At least tell us your name," Nate interjected. "We have to call you something over the radio and mysterious dude seems like it would be a huge waste of breath."

"Fine, I am the hope that will lead this resistance cell to victories beyond your wildest dream. I am one of the last shining lights in the world so that is what you may call me."

"Light?"

"Yes, I am the light that will lead this world out of its current darkness and into a bright new age! Now come, we have a battle to win." Light said.

"Yes sir." Everyone responded.

Shoteneko POV

_This Dark Pulse armor is really helping me establish my image with the resistance cell here. _

In order to prevent anyone from recognizing him as Shoteneko, he used a technique known as Dark Pulse armor to disguise his identity. To others, Shoteneko now looks like a completely black Meowth with waves of yellow lights, created using Thunderbolts, extending all across his body from their origin at his heart.

"All right, at this point we have a limited window to surprise the enemy. At their last report I'm sure they were reporting that the battle was well in hand but now the tables have turned."

"What's the target Light?" Momo asked.

"The target? You think too small. Now is the time to stir confusion and fear in the enemy ranks. One of their squads, with battle well in hand, has disappeared. They're now dealing with an unknown quantity" Light stated. "Start to surround the town. If you encounter the enemy, take them out but as quickly and silently as possible."

"I get it you're trying to make them think we had reinforcements they didn't know about."

"Very perceptive Nate." Light replied. "Once they are tricked into believing this fact, they will make mistakes that we can capitalize on and take the city. Momo, Grunt, Nate with me. We'll position ourselves at the Northern end of town."

"Isn't that where the heaviest security is, to guard the mining operation?" Grunt asked.

"Yes, but those who lead must sometimes take the toughest matters into their own hands. Since you are all leading members of the cell, you must show your men you have what it takes to beat the best of them." Light responded.

About 10 meters away a small group of fighting type Pokemon were standing guard.

"Let's take these guys out." Light ordered and used Shadow Ball. While the Shadow Ball didn't have any effect on the enemy fighting types, it was enough to startle them and make for an easy takedown by Nate, Grunt and Momo.

"OK so that one group down and probably about 19 left to go." Nate commented after they took out the first group of enemies.

"Don't let your guard down. Any of those 19 could still take us out. Never underestimate the enemy." Momo chastised.

"Keep fighting. Soon it will be time to start our direct assault on the city." Light said.

Pokemon Command POV

In the headquarters of the Pokemon's forces in Fallarbor Town a Linoone can be seen racing down the halls to report some urgent news to the Head of Command.

"Commander, Lord Genma sir!" Linoone said, referring to the large Pangoro sitting menacingly in the center of the dimly lit room.

"What is it?!" Genma snapped. "I'm in the middle of eating here!"

"I'm sorry to interrupt sir but the forces we set to fight the resistance cell from earlier have just sent word that they were defeated."

"How is that possible? They don't have that type of manpower."

"Others report seeing a large flash of light before being rendered unconscious. Maybe they were able to recruit a powerful electric type to their cause."

"Leave the speculating to me!"Genma snapped again. "If they were able to take out those forces they'll probably come back to us. They seemed pretty desperate to capture the city. Send word to put all troops on standby. "

"Yes sir." Linoone stammered before leaving the room.

_To defeat some of my best soldiers, who are these guys? _Genma thought before returning to his feast.

**AN: And so begins the second arc of Pokemon New Age. Lots of new characters introduced, next time the conclusion of the Battle for Fallarbor Town.**

**For the inspiration for Nate and Grunt check out youtube and search for Natewantstobattle and Dookieshed respectively. **

**10 points to anyone who can figure out where the inspirations for Genma or Momo came from.**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Want to see your OC in Pokemon New Age? See end of the Author's Notes at the end of the chapter for details.**

"Light, I've just received word that the enemy has sent troops out to investigate the squad we defeated." Momo reported. "Other than that we have the town completely surrounded."

"The commander here is dumber than I expected. Grunt, lead a squad of troops out to intercept those sent out by the enemy but don't engage until they are completely cut off from the rest of the city. We don't want reinforcements arriving after we begin our assault."

"Right'o new boss man." Grunt responded. "I'm off."

"Once they realize that we have them surrounded, the best strategy they can hope to undertake is to take the majority of their troops and try to break our line to get to reinforcements. Nate, you will command our forces against those the enemy will send to break our line."

"Sure thing Light. I'll keep tabs from above and move when I see the troops coming" Nate said before flying at a safe altitude to spectate the battle.

"What role am I going to play Light?" Momo asked.

"You will be infiltrating to the heart of the city with me to try and take out the commander."

"WHAT!? You can't be serious, just the two of us?"

"Of course, a force any larger than that would attract too much attention. To become a commander of a resistance cell, you must have at least above average combat skills, and I will need backup in order ensure the success of the attack run."

"Right, sorry for doubting you it's just no resistance group has ever done anything as bold as this before. Having a chance to take the city is surreal."

"We haven't won it yet." Light replied. "Get ready to move, it's time to begin. Grunt, you have authorization to engage the enemy but take them from behind. Don't let them return to the city!"

"From behind ha! OK boss I got this." Grunt responded

"Momo, come on, it's time to move."

"Right."

As explosions began to sound off in the distance, evidence of Grunt's battle, Light and Momo began to move through the various alleyways of the city toward the large tower sitting in the center of town.

"Next to the command center there are two reserve barracks, used for training and protection of the commander." Light explained. "Here is what I need you to do."

Genma POV(Enemy Commander)

_This resistance cell definitely got some new personnel, their tactics weren't this complex before. _ Genma thought to himself. They had successfully cut off a portion of his forces from the city and any attempts to break through the encirclement were met with heavy resistance from the enemy. With enough time, they'd break through but would that still leave him with enough manpower to repel the remaining forces?

"Linoone, what forces are still available?" Genma asked.

"The only forces not currently engaged are our reserve and trainee forces stationed with us."

"Send the trainees to our main offensive line. We need to break through quickly and to do that we need more manpower there."

"Yes Lord Genma. I'll send the troops there immediate-"

Before Linoone could finish his statement, a large flash of lightning came from the sky demolishing a nearby building.

"NO not our mining reserves! How did they get this far into the city" Genma yelled. "Linoone, cancel that last order. Send the troops to investigate that explosion instead."

"Yes Lord Genma."

The building that was just destroyed held the results of the worker's hard labor in the mines, minerals to aid in the war effort. Letting whoever did this get away would not look good on Genma's record.

_The minerals we are able to get from the mine are the only reason this base exists. They are far too important to let someone get away with destroying them._

Genma heard footsteps behind him and said. "Linoone, did you issue the order? Who blew up the alloy depot?"

"There was a Linoone? Darn it. I must have missed him."

Genma spun around in shock. "You're not Linoone. Who are you? How did you get past the security in the building?"

"Working my way through security wasn't a problem especially after you devoted all of your reserve troops to breaking the enemy line and investigating the depot explosion."

"You were the one who destroyed the depot!" Genma spat angrily.

"Bravo, you figured it out. Do want a prize?" the black clad figure replied sarcastically.

"Heheheh HAHAHAH." Genma broke out into hysterical laughter. "You set yourself up for failure here. As soon as my forces realize there is no one at the depot, they will come immediately back here to report. You'll be outnumbered and outmatched. Now tell me your name so I can tell my superiors who to blame for the destruction of the alloy depot."

"My name is Light and I will bring about a new peace to this world. As for your soldiers, I think they'll be a little too busy with my comrade to report back here. Now come forward so that I can defeat the tyrant ruling this town."

"Grrrr. Fine, bring it!" Genma said before charging at Light with fist raised.

Momo POV

_Stay by the depot and provide a distraction he says. Your skills are good enough he says. You can handle any of the forces they send to investigate he says_. _I bet he wasn't counting on the Commander to send nearly a base full of Pokemon at me. _ Momo thought to herself, as she dodged yet another attack.

Since the arrival of the enemy forces at the depot, 10 were taken out in an initial Leaf Tornado, but the other troops were proving to be much more difficult to handle, mainly because of their sheer numbers.

_I can't stay on the defensive like this forever. _"Leech Seed!" _Hopefully that will tie up a couple of guys, maybe more if others are needed to cut off the resulting plant. That leaves only about 35 more I need to take out._

"I'm tired of screwing around. I'll take this Servine out in a single blast." Said a Magmar stepping out in front of the jumble of fellow soldiers nearby. "Fire Blast!"

_Good, a hot head. Just what I need. _"Absorb!" Momo yelled before jumping directly into the path of the Fire Blast.

"That should take her out, but I wonder what she was trying to absorb?" Magmar gloated.

"If you're wondering, I'll tell you myself."

"What?! How are you still standing? Magmar exclaimed as Momo appeared where the Fire Blast had been a moment before.

"I was trying to absorb the energy from your Fire Blast." Momo explained. "I practice a variant of the Mega Drain line that allows me to absorb any type of energy, not just the energy from Pokemon directly. Using this technique, I was able to absorb the entirety of your attack because what is Fire but a concentrated amount of free energy."

"No!" Magmar exclaimed.

"How would you like to see your own energy used against you?" Momo asked. "I'm sorry but you've just doomed everyone here Magmar. Leaf Storm!"

With the uttering of her attack, hundreds of glowing leaves appeared, supercharged with energy from Magmar's Fire Blast and Momo herself. Once the attack hit its target, the battle was over. The sheer power of the move overpowered anyone who made contact with it, even those resistant to Grass Type attacks. When the smoke cleared, the only enemy combatants still conscious were the 4 soldiers who were hit with Leech Seed.

"Now are you going to fight me too or will you take my generous offer and leave quietly?" Momo asked, not wanting to start another battle so soon after launching a supercharged Leaf Storm.

"We're leaving! We're leaving!" All four replied in tandem and proceeded to run to the Southeast and the nearest Pokemon base, Mt. Chimney.

"With the reserves taken care of, I guess I should head to the headquarters to rendezvous with Light." Momo said before running toward the energy signature that she had earlier identified as Light.

Light(Shoteneko) POV

_Despite his outward lazy appearance, the Pangoro is actually a really good fighter._

Since the start of the fight, Genma had kept Light on the defensive with a variety of physical moves such as Arm Thrust, Hammer Arm etc. Most were blocked with a Slash attack from Light but quite a few had gotten through his guard landed directly.

_I have to create some distance between us. These fighting type moves are too risky to be around for long periods of time. _"Double Team!" Light yelled.

"Trying to confuse me with a bunch of copies of yourself? You underestimate my power." Genma said as he proceeded to take out the fake images one by one until only the true Light remained.

"You're quite the skilled fighter." Light said. "But I will not allow you to win this fight."

"I'm tired of hearing your smug voice acting like you have everything under control when you're outnumbered, outmanned and outclassed. It's time for a Saotome School special technique: Howl of the Demon Dog."

_Howl of the Demon Dog? _Light thought to himself. _It sounds dangerous._

Genma began to build up power and when ready, put his hands over his mouth and yelled. "Your mother was a Purugly, and your battling style is so weak a newborn Togepi could defeat you!"

_This should get him riled up. _Genma thought.

"That's all?" Light replied. "It's just a modified version of the Taunt technique. Any fighter with half a wit about them can muster the resolve to stay calm during that."

_This guy just turned my own attack against me. _Genma thought. _ I have to go back to what was working before, overwhelming him with physical attacks even if I do wear myself out._ "Comet Punch!"

"I won't let you. Thunderbolt!"

Before Genma could get close enough to land his attack, Light unleashed a powerful Thunderbolt that encircled him, similar to the thunderbolt at the Battle of Verdanturf but with more control.

"GAHHH!" Genma yelled as the lightning coursed through his body. Soon afterwards the attack ended and he collapsed in front of Light, unable to take the pain any longer.

"Are..you ready to give up yet?" Light asked, out of breath from his last attack.

"Never! A true man never surrenders. Besides, I still have another trick up my sleeve." Genma responded.

"Still have some fight in you? Fine then, show me this trick you've been saving."

"OK but be warned this is a powerful move built on 3 pillars, creating distance, examining the situation and retaliation. Saotome School finishing move: Run Away!" with that statement, Genma used Hammer Arm on the floor causing it to break and giving him an escape route.

Genma POV

_I've got to get away. _Genma thought frantically._ That Thunderbolt did way to much damage. One more and I'm toast!_

As Genma continued his sprint to the exit he spotted his trusty advisor Linoone and began to approach him to both get a status report on the battle and convince him to run interference to the black clad Meowth that had just cleaned his clock.

"Linoone!" Genma called out.

"Lord Gen-GAH!"

Before Linoone could repond, he was thrown into a nearby wall by a Leaf Tornado.

"Thanks for the assist Momo, you made good time getting here." Said an all too familiar voice walking slowly toward him from behind.

"Turns out the troops sent to investigate the depot were recruits fresh out of training. They took less time to subdue than I thought." Momo responded. "How has the battle against the Commander gone?"

"You can tell me, the Pangoro in front of you is the Commander of the enemy troops."

"I think that the battle isn't in his favor. His reserve troops have been defeated, his attempt to break through our encirclement failed and based on what I just saw he was running for his life just a minute ago." Momo said.

"You can't win Genma." Light said. "Your troops have been defeated and your escape route cut off. You have two choices in front of you. You can either fight until the bitter end or surrender. Which will it be?"

"Fine. Saotome School finishing move: Crouch of the Wild Tiger!"

"Here he comes Light!" Momo yelled.

"No, just wait for him to finish executing the technique." Light said, knowing from past experience that Genma's technique names were far more intimidating than the technique itself.

Instead of charging for an attack, Genma got down on his knees and began to bow to Light saying "I'm sorry" and "Please don't hurt me."

"What do you want me to do with him Light?" Momo asked.

"Restrain him then put him into one of the cells downstairs." Light responded. "While you take care of him, I have one last order of business to take care of."

Light then went to the roof of the command center and used the Magnet Rise technique to rise into the air where everyone could both see and hear him.

"Everyone! Fallarbor Town is now ours." Light said. "We have done what no other resistance cell has, reclaimed a city from one of the two major powers of this war. Together we will shine a light bright enough to bring the entire world into a new age." Light continued all the while raising the volume of his voice. "Let both humans and Pokemon forces a like fear the power that was born today in Fallarbor Town. Let them fear the New Age Alliance!"

After proclaiming the new name of the resistance movement, the troops who fought for the liberation of the town for so long began to cheer. This cheering continued through the wee hours of the morning for all those nearby to hear.

**AN: Light has taken Fallarbor Town for the resistance and the title of this fic finally makes sense to everyone! Next time we will learn about the back story of some of our new characters and see what the New Age Alliance plans to do next.**

**10 points to anyone who can guess the inspiration for Genma and his various "attacks"**

**OC submission details:**

**I am looking for characters to be "city bosses" for some of the cities in Hoenn. They can be Pokemon or human as long as they fit with the existing universe of the story. Message me with your characters details and backstory (so I know how to write them) along with the city they are based in and you could see your character end up in this story.**

**For Human characters: If you want to create a human character and need inspiration. Knights are based off the Knightmare frames of Code Geass and the AKs are based off of the Infinite Stratos units of Infinite Stratos.**

**Good Luck!**


	11. Chapter 11

Two days have passed since the New Age Alliance (NAA) captured Fallarbor Town from the Pokemon forces. The joy felt at a historic victory has already worn off as the cost of the battle was finally realized. The city was relatively intact but any useful materials they could have scavenged were held in the supply depot that Light blew up in the midst of battle. The survivors of the battle had already begun working on rebuilding both the city and their forces.

Although the NAA was recovering lots of work still needed to be done, which is why Light has called the most influential members of the Alliance to their new headquarters to discuss future plans.

"I want to thank you all for attending," Light began. "I officially call the first NAA council into session."

In the days since their victory, Light was able to learn more about his new allies and invited those he deemed worthy to sit on the council with him. Looking around the table, there were four others in attendance besides him.

To Light's right sat Momo. She was originally a princess of a small group of grass type Pokemon in the Petelburg Woods. Most of her days were peaceful and sheltered from the harsh reality that the rest of the world was at war. Momo received her rude awakening a little over a year ago when a battle between humans and Pokemon wiped out her village, killing the one she loved, Rito. Rito's death drove Momo into anguish and, wanting revenge against both sides in the war, brought her to Fallarbor Town. Although she hasn't finished grieving for her beloved, Momo now fights to create a world in which they could have lived in peace.

To Light's right sat Nate. Nate was originally a musician in Nacrene City, trying to catch his big break in the industry. At the age of 18, Nate, like everyone else was required to take an aptitude test for the military. When the graders saw his results, Nate's life was changed forever. He scored high in AK aptitude, quite rare for a man, and was forced into military service, the only thing remaining of his music career being the theme of sound in his AK. Nate worked, unhappily for the military for the next few years until he heard about the formation of resistance groups near Fallarbor Town. The next battle, Nate pretended to get shot down and left to join the resistance along with his best friend Grunt, officially they were both declared MIA after the battle.

Grunt sat next beside Nate. Growing up Grunt had an obsession with Team Rocket and the power they once held, even going so far as to legally change his name to Grunt, no one remembers what it was before. When he turned 18, Grunt had no doubts about wanting to join the military to both gain power and beat the Pokemon into submission. He was assigned into the Knight core and was soon sent off to battle. Once put into the heat of battle, Grunt's eyes were opened to the atrocities that both sides of the war were committing which is why when his best friend Nate suggested going to Fallarbor Town to join a resistance, Grunt decided to both help and join in his escape.

Last but not least, sitting next to Momo was Scarlett, the AK pilot that Shoteneko faced during the Battle for Verdanturf. After the battle, Scarlett went to do some research on how the Meowth she faced could have been so unusually powerful. Instead of finding the answers she was looking for, she instead found information about the Pokemon Champion Red. With a little more digging, Scarlett found out that she was actually a descendant of the Pokemon Champion. Inspired by the deeds of her ancestor and how he was now regarded as a heretic, much like the Slash, Scarlett left the Pokemon forces in the dead of night and flew to Fallarbor Town to join a resistance.

"Our first order of business today will be the assessment of lost assets during the Battle."Light stated coldly. "How many people did we lose?"

"The bulk of our soldiers were lost in the attack." Momo stated. "Thanks to our success, we now have people chomping at the bit in order to join us but if we were to be attacked now, any sizeable force would be more than enough to wipe us all out."

"That is why we need to find a way to capitalize on our success and raise the people's awareness of us even more." Light responded.

"What do you mean success!?" Scarlett broke in. "You didn't even take out the enemy commander. Speaking of which, what are we going to do them 'em?"

"He was groveling on the floor in surrender, only someone ruthlessly cold blooded would have killed him then and surrender is just as effective as total victory." Momo said. "But she bring up a good point Light, we can't leave Genma locked up downstairs forever."

"We will not leave him locked up forever but if we let him go now he would run straight back to the Pokemon forces, which would in turn attack us while we are still at our weakest." Light said.

"I'm sure there are already survivors that escaped from the battle Light, the Pokemon could be planning an attack anyway." Nate commented.

"Ahh let 'em come." Grunt said, resting his legs on the table. "With Light on our side, we have more than enough firepower to take 'em down."

"Although I am strong, even I am not infallible. If the enemy brings enough men even I will be overwhelmed."

"It's too bad we can't distract their forces for a while so we can recover." Momo said dejectedly

"Maybe we can." Light replied, an idea forming in his head. "Do we have contacts in the human's forces?"

"Not really but Grunt and I have some buddies who we might still be able to get some messages to." Nate said. "It would reveal to everyone that we're alive though."

"If all goes according to plan, they will just think the enemy was using your name in order to plant information. Here is the plan, we are going to use Nate and Grunt's contacts in the human military to plant the information that the Pokemon in Mt. Chimney are planning an attack on them."

"How will they know it's not a fake?" Scarlett asked. "Those guys are sticks in the mud when it comes to verifying info."

"They won't be able to tell but they will be able to see Pokemon forces readying their forces for battle." Light continued. "Unable to determine who they are attacking, they will have no choice but to ready their own forces."

"OK so they've readied their forces, how do we get them to attack?"

"We use the prisoners we took from our battle. By releasing them near a human base, we can spur them to attack-"

"-forcing the humans to see it as a direct attack on them. That's brilliant!" Momo finished.

"Correct then, when the humans launch their forces against the Pokemon at Mt. Chimney we too shall join the ensuing battle." Light declared.

"Wait a sec. Didn't we just want to stall for time a minute ago?" Scarlett asked. "Why are we goin' on the offensive again?"

"A trick like this one will only work once." Light explained. "It would buy us the necessary time to recuperate but both forces would continue to target us, as we are the logical weak link in Hoenn right now. The only way we can survive is if we prove our dominance on a grander scale. Pitting our enemies against one another and winning the resulting battle would do just that."

"Aren't we a little low on soldiers to be fighting in something this big?" Nate asked.

"That is true which is why I have a job for you, Grunt, and Momo. You three are known as three of the highest ranking members in the NAA. You will each go around and try to convince the other resistance cells to join our crusade. Meanwhile, Scarlett will run the training of our current members and educate them in the battling style of the human military."

"What about you Light?" Momo asked.

"I will be interviewing our captives to see if any would be interested in joining our cause. We need any and every man we can recruit if this plan is to work. Now we all have our assignments, I shall now call this meeting adjourned. The success of your assignments could very well decide the fate of the New Age Alliance, keep that in mind and move out!"

**AN: A little filler before our next big battle. Hopefully you all like the backstories given to each of the characters. Feel free to leave feedback via reviews. Next time: Three Way Struggle for Mt. Chimney.**

**PS: I'm still accepting OCs, details are in Chapter 10. If you want your character in the second battle for Mt. Chimney, human or Pokemon, time is running out!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Three days passed since the strategy meeting and the preparations were complete for the New Age Alliance's attack on Mt. Chimney. Genma had been released in the vicinity of Mauville and had gone on to attack the city just as Light had predicted. Scarlett gave a crash course in tactics commonly used by the human army and worked the troops until they dropped. In Scarlett's words "They now have the jist of human military tactics."

While Scarlett trained the troops who had already joined the NAA, Nate, Grunt, Momo and Light all worked to recruit new members from a variety of available sources. Momo and her two top lieutenants were able to convince some of the resistance cells near Fallarbor Town to join the Alliance but many more refused to join. The leaders of these cells were too wary of Light's style of leadership, and especially his secret identity, to join the cell he held almost absolute authority over. Meanwhile Light interviewed the captives that the New Age Alliance had gathered during their taking of the city. Surprisingly, far more members joined from the captives than from other resistance cells. Those who fought against Light and had seen his power firsthand were curious how far this upstart could go when he was against the might of the full might of the two superpowers.

Currently, the NAA is observing the beginning of a battle between human forces from Mauville and the defending Pokemon.

"Everyone, I thank you for your hard work over the last few days to prepare for this battle." Light began. "But now is the moment of truth. Using the fruits of our labor we will either raise the New Age Alliance to even greater heights or watch as it is crushed in the cradle. Now assume your battle positions and await further instructions."

"You all heard Light." Momo pitched in. "Assume your positions but use extreme caution. Our plan depends on attacking after they have weakened themselves further. The enemy must not learn of our presence until it is too late."

With the encouraging word of their commanders still ringing in their ears, the New Age forces dispersed to prepare for the big ambush. Light, Nate, Grunt and Momo were operating as a squad for this battle and once in position, Nate asked.

"Light, I don't mean to bother you before such a big battle but is what you said true about the Alliance hanging in the balance of this battle?"

Almost immediately Light responded, "Yes."

"We still have an established base back in Fallarbor though dude." Grunt broke in. "If things start to look bad we still have the option of retreat."

"While it is true that the New Age Alliance does hold a base that was previously held by one of the two superpowers but if we fail in this battle: Who will there be to occupy said base?" Light asked. "After pulling a maneuver to try and play the superpowers against one another, even if we were to retreat with some of our troops, one if not both of the superpowers would chase after us until we either disbanded or were put ten feet under."

"Wow." Nate responded in disbelief.

"That is my sentiment exactly, which is why this battle must go exactly as planned."

Ten minutes passed in cold silence after that while all four of the NAA's top officers watched the battle between the humans and Pokemon unfold.

"I think they brought more troops then we anticipated." Momo said, finally breaking the awkward silence that had developed since the full weight of the battle was revealed.

"Quite. I think in about fifteen more minutes, the battle will be ripe for our taking." Light responded after analyzing the situation.

"I think you're going to have to adjust your estimate a bit." Nate stated. "I just received word that some of our troops were spotted by Pokemon forces."

_No, darn it, it's too soon. If we go out now, we'll be taken out for sure! But I can't just leave those who were spotted out to dry. _Light thought to himself. "Our hand has been forced. All forces ATTACK! I realize that this is earlier than planned but the enemy has seen our strategy and must now strike before we completely lose the element of surprise."

"Lay it on us straight boss, do we have a shot at this thing?" Grunt asked.

"Our odds of victory have just been greatly reduced by this blunder. If others were to place bets on the outcome of the battle, none would be in our favor right now." Light explained. "But slim as it may be, we have to cling to the hope that we can snatch victory from the jaws of adversity and prevail. Now I will go to the portion of the line that was spotted by the enemy. Can you three handle yourselves?"

"Don't worry about us Light." Momo responded. "Do whatever you need to do to help us win."

With those final words, the four of them went their separate ways. While flying to the point of first contact with the enemy Light began to make revisions to the original battle plan. _How can we pull off this victory as we are now? Our troops have little to now experience dealing with half of the enemy forces and we're sorely outnumbered._

Before coming up with a suitable plan, Light reached his destination and was disheartened by what he found. The NAA forces that had been sent to lay in wait were nearly demolished and the few remaining troops weren't acting in anything close to a cohesive manner. While intercepting a Hyper Beam meant for another member of his faction, Light began to issue orders.

"Right flank tighten up! Forwards you're too far up, retreat so that we can cover your back. Don't try to overpower the enemy. It just won't work!"

Suddenly a Flygon rose to meet Light in the air and stated. "I think you've given out enough orders, sir."

"And who might you be?" Light asked.

"I am one of Commander Reuniclus' top lieutenants: Rommel. Once I take care of you, I can go back to wiping out this rag tag group of soldiers. Now Dragon Claw!"

Rommel came in surprising speed but Light was able to evade and began to launch a counterattack of his own.

"Dark Pulse!" Light yelled.

"Dragonbreath!" Rommel countered, the resulting explosion wiping out multiple allies on both sides of the ensuing battle.

As the smoke began to clear, both combatants launched into a flurry of melee attack, neither making any progress in defeating the other.

As both participants continued to pummel on another, Rommel raised a thought. "It feels like I should know you. Just who are you?"

Light blocked an incoming Shadow Claw with a Night Slash of his own then retreated to respond. "I'm surprised my exploits haven't reached you yet. I am the one responsible for the liberation of Fallarbor Town and the leader of this resistance group before you. I am Light."

"You're Light?! That Light!" Rommel said in disbelief. "HehHeh HaHa HAHAHA! This is just too perfect."

"What are you so happy about?"

"You think that only word of your victory at Fallarbor Town spread? We received a complete account of the battle from our survivors and the people you so generously sent back to us."

"That means…"

"Exactly Light. We now know your tactics and how you use the forbidden techniques of the Slash for your personal arsenal, many of which require a high affinity for Electric type moves." Rommel continued. "By facing me, a Ground type, one of your most powerful moves, Thunder, which was used to tip the tide in Fallarbor, can't be used against me! Now take this Hyper Beam!"

"Shadow Ball Shield!" Light yelled.

Empowered through the knowledge that he held a type advantage on Light, Rommel began to launch another barrage of physical attacks that Light was hard pressed to keep up with. Eventually one of these attacks broke through Light's guard and he was sent plummeting into the ground at high velocity.

Light recovered and tried to launch a counterattack against Rommel who was quickly closing in. "Shadow Ball"

Instead of decelerating and blocking the incoming attack, Rommel simply faced it head on with a Dragonbreath and continued to race toward the ground at an even faster pace. Instead of aiming for Light, the attacking Flygon adjusted his course away and proceeded to go underground with a Dig attack.

_Great, let the mind games begin. If he can conceal his position, so can I. _Light thought to himself. "Double Team"

A few seconds later, Rommel attacked from his point under the ground, with very little of his previous velocity lost. With one Double Team image gone, Rommel began another attack saying "It was stupid of you to stay on the ground. This is my domain. Earthquake!"

As the ground beneath his feet began to crumble, Light once again took to the air using the Magnet Rise technique only to be faced with yet another assault from Rommel.

"Yes, Yes, YES!" Rommel yelled, taking enjoyment in his opponent's suffering. "If I defeat the only person to have taken a city from one of the two superpowers, I'll be promoted for sure."

As Rommel began to lose himself in delusions of grandeur, Light was able to break free from the skirmish and went over what was needed to win the battle.

_He has the height and weight advantage so my best bet would be to keep my distance and wear him down with special attacks._ "Agility into Shadow Ball."

Light began to pick up speed and began to pepper Flygon with Shadow Balls from various angles, trying to catch him off balance. While a few did hit their target, the Shadow Balls only seemed to enrage Rommel rather than damage him.

"You think you can win using speed?" Rommel mused. "I have just the thing to slow you down, Sandstorm!"

With a few flaps of his wings, Rommel quickly created a sandstorm surrounded both of the combatants, turning Light's previous speed advantage into a detriment as moving too fast caused damage to those non-resistant to the desert environment.

"Urrh" Light grunted as the sandstorm began to tear into his sides.

Clearly having gained the advantage in the fight, Rommel began to slowly glide over to Light and said "You know after all the talk and rumors surrounding you, I thought you would have presented more of a challenge to defeat."

"The battle isn't over yet." Light shot back.

"Oh but it is. You see the sandstorm will slowly whittle away at your health until you've been reduced to a mere shell and don't even think about trying to take some of my troops with you. This sandstorm will protect all of them by interfering with your electricity."

"If that's the case I'll just have to take out the source! Night Slash!"

Once Light's Night Slash was activated, both of the adversaries began to launch another round of physical attacks at one another. Although Light seemed to have gained a second wind, Rommel was slowly gaining the advantage again as the Sandstorm sapped away his strength.

"Face it Light. You can't win." Rommel said blocking a Slash attack aimed at his head. "Give up now and I might make your defeat a little less painful.

"I could say the same thing to you."

"Heh. That is way too obvious of a bluff Light. You hold none of the cards right now."

_He's right. _Light thought. _I need to do something to swing the momentum of this fight back in my direction. Maybe if I can get rid of this Sandstorm…_

"You may hold all of the cards now but the tables will be turned once I break up this Sandstorm. Thunder!"

"You're that desperate that you're launching an electric type move at my Sandstorm. I already told you Light: That won't work."

"And I say you're wrong. Now full power!"

With those words the wave of electric power that had been slowly extending outward from Light's body shot out, destroying the Sandstorm.

"But how?" Rommel asked disheartened by the loss of his advantageous environment.

"Easy. You assumed that the laws of type advantage held true even to your moves." Light replied, charging in with a Fury Swipes attack. "That isn't the case when it comes to one's attacks. Think about it what is sand made of?"

As the conversation continued Rommel, still in disbelief, was unable to block many of Light's attacks.

"I don't know. Tiny particles of.." The realization finally hit him. "Metal."

"Correct!" Light answered as his Shadow Claw attack threw Rommel to the ground below. "While you can't be affected by electricity, the metal particles in your attack can. If you knew more about your attack, you wouldn't have lost today."

"What are you talking about? The battle isn't over yet."

"I'm sorry but it is. Dark PULSE!" Light yelled.

"Fine. I'll just counter with a Hyper Beam!"

The two attacks met midway between their two targets but the Dark Pulse soon began to push back the Hyper Beam.

"How? How is this happening?" Rommel pleaded, unable to draw anymore strength into his attack.

"It's because you like showing off." Light replied. "Throughout the battle you've shown display after display of high power moves from your skydive Dig attack to creating a Snadstorm. In lay mans terms: you're out of power."

"No, this can't be happening."

"I'm sorry but this is the end. Good bye."

The Dark Pulse then rapidly overtook Rommel's Hyper Beam and hit Flygon at full force. The attack landing created a large explosion taking out many of the nearby soldiers on both sides.

"Gah!" Light gagged as he collapsed onto the ground. "That battle took more of my strength than I would have liked." He then turned on his communicator and asked, "Momo, what's the situation like?"

"It's been a wash so far Light. We aren't winning the fight but we aren't exactly losing it either. Do you have a plan?"

"I'm working on it." Light responded. "What do I have to work with? The power for most of my moves is pretty low from fighting Rommel. The only thing I have a lot of energy for is my electrical moves."

Thinking back to Rommel Light said "That idiot, thinking he could interfere with my electricity… wait. Interference…Electricity…"

Light quickly turned his communicator back on and said to no one in particular. "I have a plan."

**AN: Sorry for the delay, tests and Thanksgiving and such. What could Light's plan be? Find out next time as the Battle for Mt. Chimney concludes. Thanks for readin'**

**Two more things-**

**1- I'm still accepting OCs. If you haven't already seen, all the needed information is at the end of Chapter 10.**

**2- I've come to the realization that switching to 3rd person POV has improved the telling of the story immensely and was wondering if you guys would like for me to reboot chapters 2,3,4 in this style. Leave a comment one way or the other.**


	13. Chapter 13

"Wait was that you Light?" Momo asked hurriedly, "You have a plan?!"

"Yes but even if executed perfectly, this plans success will not guarantee us victory. It will only increase our odds."

"Hey we'll take what we can." Nate broke in. "What do you need?"

"I'll need three things. First, Momo do you have any energy you could spare? I'm going to need quite a bit."

"I have some I guess I could give you." She responded.

"Good. Next I need the location of the largest portion of the human forces."

"Grunt is currently engaged with them on the southern side of the volcano." Nate supplied.

"Thank you. Finally, I need all of our forces to retreat from the southern battlefield as soon as I arrive."

"I'll start spreading the word. Light, are you sure you can do this?" Momo asked.

Before responding, Light landed next to his comrade to receive the extra energy promised.

"I'm going to give it my all." Light said. "Hopefully that will be enough."

With that being said, Momo transferred the energy to Light while surrounding troops defended them.

"Do you need any more?" She asked after a short time.

"No, you need to conserve your energy Momo. If my plan does work, the battle will fall to you and the others."

Now recharged with the energy from Momo, Light flew off toward the southern part of the battlefield to put his plan into action.

"All forces currently engaged with human forces on the southern part of Mt. Chimney are to retreat immediately!"

"Come on boss!" Grunt responded dismayed at the order. "We were just about to put them on the ropes and you know I don't like leaving a battle half finished."

"Yes I can _definitely_ see where you had them on the defensive." Light replied sarcastically. "Please retreat and allow me to finish this battle for you. It is essential to our victory here today."

"_Fine_! You can take over from here boss but you better let me kick some enemy butt later."

"I can guarantee you will have your fill of enemies to fight simply retreat for now."

Once all of his allies retreated from the battlefield Light began to speak to the enemies still present. "I feel generous today and therefore will give you this one opportunity to retreat back to Mauville."

"Are you seriously threatening us?" a pilot of a nearby AK responded. "All of your forces have retreated and you're all alone"

"I can see you don't believe me." Light said. "You have been given a fair warning but now it is time to stop all of you in your tracks."

Light then pulled a small crystal from his pocket and launched a Thunderbolt, keeping the majority of the energy tightly condensed near his body.

_I had hoped to save this Electric Gem for a time when I really needed it but as things stand right now, I don't see a way to win this battle and retain my allies without it. _

As the intensity of his attack increased, Light went over the plan one more time in his head. _Even though the enemy machinery is equipped with high grade insulation, a strong enough electrical blast may be able to polarize the material to a point where it destroys the controls of each of the machines._

"Guys, he's just putting on this fancy light show to try and intimidate us. ATTACK!"

As the enemy's attacks began to approach their target, Light muttered under his breath "I guess it's all or nothing. Thunderbolt."

The Thunderbolt launched, destroying all of the attacks heading toward Light and passed through each of the machines present. As Light descended to the ground, out of power he thought to himself: _Will it work?_

"See, what did I tell you." Said the same soldier from before. "Just a fancy light show now attack"

Bracing himself for an attack at close range Light closed his eyes but instead of feeling the pain he was expecting, he heard the crashing of machinery. Opening his eyes, Light found that instead of attacking him, the machines were moving erratically and crashing into one another just as he had predicted.

"The human forces on the southern part of the mountain are now immobilized." Light said into his communicator.

"That's great Light!" Momo responded almost instantly. "What should we do next?"

"That is for you to decide." Light said. "I am out of energy. If I rejoined the battle now, I would only be a liability. You are once again in command Momo."

"But Light.."

"I will be waiting near the path we came on from Fallarbor Town until after the battle. I may not be able to participate in the battle anymore but we now hold the numbers advantage, take advantage of it."

"Yes sir." Momo replied. "All forces press the attack. The human forces have been disposed of and victory is in our grasp. Move out!"

Turning his communicator off, Light said to himself, "She will do fine commanding the remainder of the battle. She now holds the upper hand and only has to defeat the remainder of the Pokemon forces. Now time to get out of the danger zone."

As Light began his retreat toward Fallarbor Town he didn't notice a Skarmory circling above him begin a retreat of its own to Fortree City.

**Nate POV**

"All forces press the attack." Nate heard Momo say from his communicator. "The human forces have been disposed of and victory is in our grasp. Move out!"

"Grunt, weren't your forces engaged with the humans in the south?" Nate asked his comrade who had suddenly joined him a few moments prior.

"Yeah, my guys were fightin' hard down there but Light gave the order to pull out" Grunt replied while striking down another Pokemon who made the mistake of venturing too close to his machine. "I wonder what he did to take out that many of 'em"

"I'm not sure but just before you arrived I saw a bright flash of electricity coming from the south. Maybe that had something to do with it?"

"I don't know man." Grunt said. "I'm better with action rather than all of this heavy thinkin'. Let's focus on the here and now 'cause we're coming up on the enemy base now."

"Light, it's Nate. We've reached the Pokemon base on the top of Mt. Chimney what would you like for us to do?"

"Storm it of course!"

"Really?!" Nate said in disbelief. "I thought you'd want in on taking out the enemy commander."

"The commander of the Pokemon forces isn't a threat and my stunt in the south burned through all of my energy. The remainder of this battle is in your hands."

"Understood Light we'll…"

"We'll hit 'em so hard in the rear, they won't be able to sit straight for a month." Grunt broke in before Nate could finish.

"Heh Heh. Sounds good." Light replied. "Now capture that base and claim glory for yourselves!"

"Yes, sir!" Both Nate and Grunt replied.

"Let's do this!" Grunt said and hastily fired a rocket at the nearest wall of the enemy base.

"I guess making a plan is out of the question." Nate said dejectedly. "Time to YOLOSWAG this thing!"

Nate and Grunt then began to make their advance on the Pokemon base with their forces following closely behind. Soon enough a large skirmish formed between the Pokemon forces emerging from the damaged base and the NAA forces trying to storm it. Nate assumed the role of commander above the skirmish and began the direction of NAA forces while Grunt did what he loved most: beating the crap out of something, in this case, the Pokemon forces.

"Left flank retreat to the right." Nate ordered. "Center put down some suppressing fire for the left then retreat to the right yourselves." _Our forces are starting to thin and we're once again stuck in a stalemate with the enemy. We have to end this quickly._

A Pokemon then rose above the ongoing battle and posed a question to Nate. Upon closer inspection Nate could tell it was a Honchkrow.

"Are you 'da one commandin' the forces attacking the base right now?" He asked in a thick Italian accent.

"Why yes I am." Nate said in an overly polite way. "And who the heck might you be?"

"I've been tasked with defending this base from harm by Reuniclus. While I can appreciate the amount of effort you have put in to this attack I must end it."

"Fine then." Nate replied "Bring it!" Under his breath he spoke into his communicator and said, "Grunt, do whatever you can to get into that base and end this fight. I don't think we can last too much longer like this."

Before hearing the reply, the enemy Honchkrow swooped in with a Night Slash attack that broke through Nate's guard.

"Hey, that was a cheap shot!"

"I'm sorry but all is fair in love and war and this is a war"

"If that's the way you want to play, I'll show you just what the _Amplifier _can do. Sonicboom!"

A barrage of sound waves then left the speakers covering Nate's AK but each was promptly dodged by Honchkrow as he began to approach the _Amplifier _once more.

_I've just got to stall him until Grunt can get into the base and capture Reuniclus. _Nate thought to himself. As Honchkrow came in for another Night Slash, Nate cried "Gotcha now. I'm not falling for that again. Sword Resonance!"

The vibrating blade of Nate's Sword Resonance and Honchkrow's Night Slash clashed multiple times as both combatants began to race across the sky trying desperately to gain an advantage on the other.

"It would appear our attacks are equally matched." Honchkrow said during a short break in their attacks.

"I guess so. Looks like I'll just have to mix things up a bit. Time for some claws on a chalk board!"

A horrible screeching began emanating from Nate's speakers, incapacitating Honchkrow and opening his guard to a barrage of hits from Nate's blade, after which Nate retreated and ended the sound.

"Why did you pull back?" Honchkrow asked, "If you had kept that noise going you could have easily defeated me."

"Even though I'm the one producing the noise, I'm not completely immune to it either." Nate admitted. "I have some immunity since I'm used to using it in battle but after a while it begins to affect me too."

"Very well now back to our 'discussion'. Dark Pulse."

Nate blocked the incoming attack with the sound padding located on the arms of his machine and began to launch more sonicbooms while Honchkrow blocked with Air Cutter.

"I think it time to call in come reinforcements." Nate said and changed the frequency of the emitted sound.

"You think some friends will help you? I won't be stopped that easily."

"Who said anything about stopping you?" Nate replied as a swarm of bats came out of nowhere and began attacking Honchkrow.

While his fellow combatant was preoccupied with Nate's new allies, Nate took the opportunity to check on the progress of the battle.

"How are things on the ground?" He asked, worried as to what the answer may be.

"We're all good down here." Momo replied. "I was able to defeat the troops my group was up against and have rendezvoused with the rest of our forces."

"Good. Grunt what is your progress on ent…" a loud explosion came across the communicator.

"Quick question." Grunt replied. "I didn't have to go in all quiet like did I?"

"No." Nate replied. "As long as you get the job done."

"OK then. I guess it's OK to tell you I'm in. That was the door you heard a minute ago."

"How long until you have the target?" Momo asked.

"Give me about 10 minutes an' I'll hand him to ya on a silver platter."

By this time, Honchkrow had rid himself of the bats and was once again charging at Nate.

"I must commend you on the use of high frequency waves. I was not expecting bats to appear on our battlefield." Honchkrow said

"Bats use those to identify prey. All I had to do was emit those waves to make you appear like prey to them. Now, Sword Resonance!"

The two battlers then went back to attacking each other with their physical attacks.

"I am a reasonable Pokemon sir. Please end your attack on our lovely base and I will convince Reuniclus not to pursue you back to your base."

"Counter offer." Nate replied. "You give up your defense and retreat further into Pokemon territory."

"What leverage do you have to make such a claim?"

"While we've been battling, the NAA forces have begun to dominate the battlefield, taking out most of your forces."

"As long as we have Commander Reuniclus, there is still hope to…"

"I also have agents in your base right now moments away from capturing your precious leader."

That stopped Honchkrow cold.

"You can retreat now and save your own hide our be captured like the rest of your comrades. It's your call." Nate finished.

"If I were to 'pull back for the day'" Honchkrow said, unable to say the word retreat. "I would have your assurances I would not be followed?"

"You were never even here as far as I'm concerned."

"Thank you." Honchkrow replied. "If you ever need a favor AK pilot Nate, ask around for The Don and he will grant your request."

"How can you know?" Nate asked.

"Because I am he." Honchkrow replied. "Goodbye for now."

_What a nice guy._ Nate thought to himself before rejoining the battle.

**Later in Fortree City.**

"What did you find Byakushiki?" a Breloom asked as his friend finished his landing.

"This Light person is not someone to be taken lightly, Lord Mach." Byakushiki, the skarmory, replied. "He took out a large number of forces in a single attack and lead the New Age Alliance to a victory at Mt. Chimney."

"Interesting." Mach said to himself. "He may be a worthy opponent. Byaku!"

"Yes Lord Mach!" Byakushiki replied obediently.

"I have a job for you."

**AN: So ends the Battle for Mt. Chimney. Next chapter we will have the introduction of the first submitted OC- Mach and his top officer Skarmory (I added the name Byakushiki). **

**-In response to your review in which Mach was submitted, the characters yell out their attacks because from a writer's POV, I think it allows readers to better visualize the story. From a story POV, saying the names of their attacks helps them channel their energy in the proper way.**

**-Want your OC to show up in Pokemon New Age? See details in Chapter 10.**

**-One last thing. No one left an opinion about the rewrites of Chapters 2-4, so I'm going to assume you all think they're fine and push forward with the story. Let me know if you think otherwise.**


End file.
